Adventures in Minecraft, MLP crossover
by popopo8776
Summary: Robert has just died, but as he starts to go to Notch, he is teleported to a strange cartoon like dimension, Where he meets new friends, fights huge battles, and drops a lot of bass! Vinyl x OC
1. The Story Begins

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

** By: Robert J. Morris**

(As Robert) I was just destroyed by Ethan when everything, again, faded to black. I was happy knowing that my son was going to save the world, like l had once done, so I died smiling. It only seemed like a few seconds until I awoke in a strange world, cartoon-like, and, round, I looked at my hands and body and I was more defined with curves and fingers and I was no longer cube like. I thought to myself _what, where the hell am I? _I stood up, brushed myself off, but as I turned around I was met by a pony, a white furred, blue haired, goggle wearing pony. I rubbed my eyes, trying to snap out of whatever trance I might be in, when I heard a girl's voice "Sup?" I looked around trying to find the source of the sound, when I looked back at the pony, it smiled and said "Whoa, you ok man?" I panicked seeing that the animal was talking, and fainted. I woke up in a house several minutes later to a loud blast of music; I rubbed my head saying "That was one hell of a dream" I looked at where the sound was coming from only to see that same pony, at a sound board with speakers. I stood up walked over to the pony and asked "How are you able to talk?" The pony raised its hoof and scratched its head in confusion and said "Well I use my lungs, mouth and tongue to form words" I tried to rationalize it, when I decided, screw it, I will just go with it. I then asked the pony "Do you have a name?" it nodded and said "It's Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch, but I am more widely known as DJ PON3Y. Do you have a name?" I nodded and said "It's Robert" when hearing it speak, I figured out, it quite obviously is a female, from its appearance and its voice. Suddenly, another pony walks into the room; it was grey, with black hair, and brown eyes. She screamed when she saw me, the pony turned to Vinyl and asked "Who is this?" Vinyl smirked and said "Calm down Tavi, his name is Robert, he's cool" Vinyl looked at me and said "Robert this is Octavia, (looks at Octavia) Octavia this is Robert" Octavia moved over to me and held out her hoof, I held out my hand, and we shook hands (I guess).

Octavia then went back over to Vinyl and dragged her out of the room, I shrugged and decided to explore the room I was in. I walked over to the music setup and observed it, as I was looking at it I was thinking to myself _from what I remember from Captain Sparklez's and Beebopvox's teachings, this is a DJ set. _Then I saw a red button on a stereo, I started to move my hand towards it while saying "What does this do?" as I was about to press the button, Vinyl came back into the room and said "Dude, don't touch that button!" I stopped and backed away from it. She continued on by saying "Don't touch that stereo, it is actually a weapon" "How, could this thin, hurt somebody?" I said confused, she moved over to the stereo and replied "This 'thing' is a Bass Cannon, designed by me, this can turn any music into a beam of high powered sound waves, that could annihilate any enemy" "So you made this?" "Yep, took me only three months" "Impressive" "Thank you". So Vinyl taught me more about what she does, and how her music equipment works, when we heard a loud racket coming from outside. We raced outside, when we noticed two men fighting, one looked very familiar, the other one, I had no idea. Vinyl shook her head, looked at me and said "Meh, it would be better if we didn't get involved, plus, I have a concert in a day and have to prepare" I nodded once and followed her back into the house.

We walked back up to Vinyl's music room, when she used magic to grab her concert dates off of the top shelf of her music cabinet. She lied it out flat on the floor, and pointed to the next concert and said to me "My next concert is tomorrow in Canterlot" "You still haven't told me what the town we are in is called" "Oh, this is Ponyville, located in Equestria" I nodded my head and asked "Who is the leader?" Vinyl smirked and said "Do I have to teach you everything? There are currently four princesses, each ruling over a different part of the land. These princesses are Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Cadance" I understood and continued by asking her "So how large is your reputation?" She laughed and said "Not to brag, but, I am the most popular DJ in Equestria, with only one other person almost matching me for the title, his name is Neon Lights" Vinyl yawned and said "Enough about me, I am curious about you" I chuckled a bit and said "Well, I came from a world called New World, there everything is blocky and videogame like. There I was a leader among men, I was a legend, I was an adventurer, I was a hero, I was a fighter, I was a…a, never mind, it is behind me now." Vinyl smiled and said "Cool dude, well, I have two offers for you" "What are they?" "To be my bodyguard, or to be my co-DJ, or both" "Both, but I don't know much when it comes to making music" "It's cool, I can teach you" "I don't want to be a bother" "It's fine, just try to follow my lead and not break anything" I nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: That wraps up the pilot chapter of this new crossover series.

Robert: MLP seriously?

Me: Don't question my decisions

Robert: Wanna go?

Me: Sure

*Jumps at Robert and tackles him"

*Studio rumbling*

Vinyl Scratch: Well, these two dudes are brawling, I guess I'll take over. So review, favorite and follow, and listen to DJ PON3Y! Vinyl Scratch out!


	2. The Tour

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 2 – The Tour**

It is safe to say, that night was long, Vinyl surprisingly was able to fit a year's worth of DJ training into several hours. It was around 6:00 in the morning when I was just about to crash because I had gotten no sleep that night, Vinyl gave me a pair of ear buds and said "No going to sleep yet, we have to be in Canterlot in an hour" "AN HOUR! How are we going to get there in an hour?" "Just grab my hoof and be amazed" I grabbed her hoof and within a couple seconds we teleported. After we arrived in Canterlot, my head was spinning in dizziness. When I regained posture I observed the town around me, noticing that it was quite fancy, even the ponies were dressed like high-class citizens. "So this is Canterlot, its fancy" Vinyl nodded and said "Truth be told, I hate this place, though the money is good, all of the people here think they are better than everyone else" "Understandable" Vinyl looked at the clock and sighed "Well we better get going, the show starts in thirty minutes" So we got going, headed for the stage which was at the center of town.

An hour later, we arrived and had finished setting up all of the equipment. I looked at Vinyl and asked "So when does the show start" "Right now" The curtains then fell down revealing a huge crowd of ponies waiting for some hardcore beats. Vinyl put her hooves up and yelled "WHO'S READY FOR SOME BASS?!" the crown roared, she nodded and yelled "WUB A DUB DUB MUTHAFUKA!" and proceeded to drop the bass. She played several of her more popular songs, then we reached the last song of the night. Vinyl waved for me to come up to the booth with her to DJ, her most popular song _Vinylicious_ I got up there when she yelled out to the crowd "WHO'S THE BEST MUSICIAN?" The crowd responded back "YOU!" She smiled and said "D to the J to the P-O-N-3, and ain't no other pony drop the bass like me!" Vinyl and I proceeded to drop the bass as hard as possible, making the crowd respond in cheers. At the last part of the concert, I grabbed the mic and said "Now we got Neo to the Lights, gonna light this show, just make sure to drop the bass extra low" Vinyl and I then walked off stage.

But before we left on our way to the next tour location, Vinyl looked at the cash that we gained and said "Damn, we earned more during this concert then I have at any other one before" "Really?" "Yeah, we need to celebrate" "Celebra…" Vinyl then dragged me towards a nearby club. As we got closer the name of the club was _Club Scratch_ Vinyl smirked and stated "This was the location of my first public DJ concert, they renamed the place after I became successful" "Wow, that's cool" We walked into the club and found a seat at the counter, the waiter (who is a zebra) walked over and looked up from his order list when he noticed Vinyl and was shocked and immediately asked "Oh, Vinyl what can I get you tonight?" Vinyl looked at me and then back at him and said "Two shots of Jack's Hard apple cider" The waiter nodded and rushed to get our orders. Vinyl looked at me and said "We won't be here for long, only for a couple shots".

*35 shots later (5 for me, thirty for her)*

Vinyl was hammered out of her mind, I on the other hand was only slightly buzzed. Vinyl wobbled over to me, as she could barely stand, and when she was right next to me she said "PSSST, I have to tell you a secret" I leaned close to her when she said "I have a crush on somepony" "Who?" She giggled a little and said "Don't tell him but his name is Robert" my eyes widened and I said "I promise not to tell" Then she passed out on the floor. That's when coincidentally Neon walked in and asked "She's faced again isn't she?" "Does this happen often?" "Not very, it only happens when she celebrates a success, which means… How much did you guys make on the concert?" I showed him the piece of paper that I wrote down the number on, his jaw dropped at the number. Neon looked at me and said "After a victory like that, she is going to be out for a while. Just curious, where is your next concert located?" "The Crystal Empire" "My next stop is on the way there, if you want a ride on my tour bus, I will be happy to accommodate" "Sure, that's fine" Neon then helped me carry Vinyl to the tour bus.

The next morning, I was talking to Neon on his production area of his bus, when Vinyl walked in with a serious case of bedhead. Vinyl looked at Neon, and then out the window and said "We are on a tour bus aren't we?" "Yeah, neon offered to give us a lift to the Crystal Empire since you were to drunk to teleport the both of us last night" She looked at Neon and thanked him and then looked at me and asked "Any updates on our next concert?" "Meh, nothing much, just that Princess Cadance will be attending it" Vinyl nodded it off and started to turn around, when what I had said clicked, Vinyl turned back towards us and said "CADANCE IS ATTENDING!?" I nodded. Vinyl looked at the electronic clock in the wall and said "CRAP, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" "Why?" "The concert is in five minutes!" Neon interjected and said "I can use my magic, adding to your magic Vinyl, to teleport you two to the exact location of the concert" Vinyl quickly fixed her hair and then Neon said "Good luck" and then teleported Vinyl and I to the concert" We arrived on stage exactly a minute before curtain rise. Vinyl put on her records and said to me "Leave this one to me, I will call you up for the last two songs" I nodded and jumped off stage.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: AMAZING WUBS!

Vinyl: Hell yeah! I like your music preference

Me: Thank you. I like your music style

Vinyl: Thank you

Robert: Break it up. Review, Favorite and Follow, and tune in for the next chapter!


	3. Bonds are Forged

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 3 – Bonds are Forged**

After the concert, Vinyl and I had just walked off stage to be hit with another surprise, Octavia, Princess Cadance and Rarity, Vinyl walked over to greet them, but while I was about to walk back to pack up the music equipment, Princess Cadance asked "And who might you be?" "I turned around and said "My name is Robert" Cadance looked at me for a moment and said "You're not from around here are you?" I shook my head saying "I don't think I am even from this dimension" Cadance smiled and said "This isn't our first time dealing with inter-dimensional problems" "Really, when else have you had these kids of occurrences?" "One happened a couple of years ago, something was stolen and Twilight went to another dimension to retrieve it, the other two happened more recently, two people from other dimensions spontaneously appeared in our world, like you" _I thought back to those two people I saw three days ago, and the one I recognized_, I looked back at Cadance and asked "Do you have their names?" "Yes, Tid, and a man named..." "I knew it!" Cadance confused said "Knew what?" "Nothing" "Ok, well, [looks at Vinyl] Vinyl if you two are tired you can stay in the castle for the night and then be on your way" Vinyl shook her head "I'm sorry, but we have to be in Manehattan by morning and we have already lost valuable time, maybe on our way back" Princess Cadance understood and said "Well good luck on your tour" Vinyl and I started to walk towards the train station when I asked "Why aren't we teleporting?" "Because I can't teleport super long distances, we will take the train to Dodge Junction and teleport from there" "I see, how long is the ride from here to Dodge Junction?" "A couple hours, no biggy, which should give us some time to practice our commentary and plan our playlist" I nodded "Okay."

An hour later we were on the train and planning out the concert, Vinyl was telling me how Octavia and Neon would be opening for us there, "But how is Octavia going to get there?" Vinyl face-hoofed and said "Remember how Neon said he was to be passing through the Crystal Empire?" "Yeah" "Well, he picked up Octavia and they are almost to Manehatten as we speak" "Oh" Vinyl grabbed the list of songs and set them on the table we were sitting at (note: there are tables between seats on the train) She looked through the songs and said "So we will open with the song _Somewhere in Equestria_, then play _Chill out _then enter into _Vinylicious_, and then finish our set with the custom mix that we made at my house back in Ponyville" I nodded, but I spotted an improvement that could be made "Vinyl, I think we should add _KYO_ for the closing songand open with _Ready for Days_ we will still play the other songs in order that you came up with but after _Ready For Days_" Vinyl thought for a second and said "Deal, that should improve the feedback from the crowd" I smiled and said "That's what I was going for" Vinyl looked at me and I her and we both laughed a little bit. We continued to improve and edit our concert mix throughout the train ride.

After we arrived at Dodge Junction, we immediately teleported to Manehatten, but unknowingly we left the playlist behind. We got to the stage, a couple hours early but still continued setting up our equipment. We finished setting up the equipment when we heard a bus stopping outside, and up the steps to the stage came Octavia with her violin and Neon with his CDs and stereos. They setup, and we all got in position. The curtains rose, and Neon yelled "HOW Y'ALL DOIN' TONIGHT!" The crowd of several thousand roared, Neon smiled saying "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT" Octavia then started playing her violin with Neon playing a bass cover, they were in perfect synchronous, this went on for an hour, and then Neon put on a disk that led us into our first song, Vinyl said to me "Hand me the playlist" I searched my pockets, nothing, "I think we left it on the train" Vinyl raged and said "Dammit!" "Don't worry, I remembered most of the songs, and the ones I don't, we will just wing it" Vinyl nodded. Vinyl put the records on the turntable, while I got my hands in position on the sound board ready to mix. Octavia walked off stage, when Neon yelled to the crowd "Next, we have some Vinyl being Scratched, and some beats being dropped, here they are, DJ PON-3 and R-Step" we then rose to the stage, the energy in the crowd immediately multiplied several times. Vinyl looked at me and nodded, I nodded back. Vinyl grabbed the Microphone and said "Wub a Dub Dub, I hope you all like beats, cuz' if you do, today is your lucky day" We played all of the songs in order, dropping the bass multiple times, the crowd loving it more than ever before, I was having the time of my life and I'm sure Vinyl was too. All was well until the final songs, I forgot them, so we did exactly as I planned, and we winged it and just created two new songs for the concert at last second. Vinyl and I named the first song _Dimensions, _and the second one _Mane-bass_. After the concert, we looked at amount that we made during the concert and it made the record for highest amount of money made at an event. Neon and Octavia both sweatdropped when they saw the amount written on the check.

That night, Octavia, Neon, Vinyl and I were walking through the streets of Manehattan talking about that night; Octavia asked Vinyl "Where do you guys have to go next?" Vinyl thought, and replied "Home, our next concert is in Ponyville, it happens three days from now" I yawned and said "I think we should take Cadance up on her offer" we all laughed. I noticed that night that Vinyl and I had formed a bond.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: *listening to dubstep, music on max*

Vinyl: *Same as above*

Robert: *Trying to speak over music* WHILE THESE TWO ARE OCCUPIED, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!


	4. Recognition

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 4 – Recognition**

It was the night of the concert in Ponyville that will mark the half-way point of the tour. As it turns out, the stage was Vinyl's house; the top of the house can open revealing a stage. It was two hours until the concert, Vinyl and I were making the final preparations for the night, when Vinyl said "Come here for a sec" I walked over to her, she was adjusting her bass cannon, she backed up and told me "Only three people have seen what I am about to show you" she removed her goggles revealing light crimson colored eyes, she smiled and said "Not very many people get to have the pleasure of seeing the actual color of my eyes, but I trust you enough" I smirked and said "Wow your eyes are beautiful" Vinyl blushed, her cheeks turning a shade of red almost akin to her eye color. I smiled, Vinyl turned around and said "I'll… be right back" she then walked out of the room. I had a sigh of lovestruckness, and then returned to setting up the stereos, and sound bars. A half an hour later I had everything set up, plugged in and ready for the big night. Then Vinyl popped up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me, "Whoa, where did you come from" "The stairs. Is everything set up and completely ready to go?" I nodded "Yep, I double checked all of the cords, wires and equipment" "Good, because it seems we will be starting earlier than originally planned" "How much earlier?" "Like, now" "WHAT" I quickly positioned myself at the soundboard, as the roof above us opened up, transforming into a stage.

Vinyl grabbed the microphone and said "HELLO PONYVILLE, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME WUBS OF DESTRUCTION!?" again the crowd had the same reaction as always, but since this was in Vinyl's home town, the energy was even higher. But right before we started the song, we heard someone yell "PARTY CANNON" it was a pink pony that had a decorated cannon. The pony fired the cannon spreading rave decorations everywhere. I looked at Vinyl, she shrugged and said "Let's PUM…PUM...PUMP IT UP!" We started out the concert playing _Somewhere in Equestria,_ and then played several original mixes by me and Vinyl. Two hours into the concert, we had gained twice the audience that we had at the beginning, and everyone was raving. The best part was that Vinyl arranged for the Wonderbolts to do a fly over, with some stunts. It was the last song of the concert and we had something awesome planned, I jumped down to the bass cannon and aimed it up into the air (Vinyl had adjusted it to create a lightshow that reacted with the music that was playing) and pressed the red button. As it lit up the sky, I jumped back up to the booth and continued to jam out; but something bothered me, I felt a familiar presence in the audience, like someone I knew was watching me, but I decided to just brush it off as nothing.

After the concert ended, Vinyl pressed a button that caused the roof to close and everything to go back to normal. Vinyl and I brohoofed and she said "The energy in the crowd was AMAZING!" "I know, it was AWESOME!" Vinyl then said "Victory hug" we then hugged for a short time before separating and planning our next tour location. "So where are we going next?" I asked, "Nowhere, for now. The second half of the tour doesn't start for another two months dude" "K, so what do we do now?" Vinyl scratched her head and then replied "Talk to the fans?" I shrugged "Sure". We walked down the stairs and out the door, only to be almost swarmed by fans. Vinyl frowned and said "On second thought, let's not meet the fans" I nodded "Good idea" We raced back inside and shut the door and locked it, to prevent the mob outside from getting in. I looked at her with a cocky grin and said "Anymore, bright ideas" She scowled at me, "I don't see you coming up with anything" I thought for a minute "I want to explore this place, I still don't know much about Equestria" "Sure, where do you want to go?" "Nowhere far, just around town" "That's fine, I know the perfect person to introduce you to this town" "Who?" "Her name is Twilight".

We arrived at the house, Vinyl knocked on the door repeatedly with no answer, and Vinyl shrugged and said "Guess no one is home, but since we are out, let's go grab a bite to eat, I'm starving" I agreed fully. We were walking down the road to a nearby restaurant, when we again were swarmed by fans. I used my magic to make us temporarily invisible. We continued our walk to the restaurant to see it also closed, Vinyl looked at the hours on the door and said "Pinky's bakery should be open right now, I wonder what's up" We both shrugged and teleported back to the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: More pure amazingness!

Robert: Of coarse you would think that about your own story.

Me: shut up.

Robert: Make me!

Me: I don't have time for this, Review, Favorite and follow!


	5. Grand Galloping what?

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 5 – The Grand Galloping what?**

For several days, Vinyl and I were bored out of our minds. We were both lying down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling while listening to dubstep, about a week after the concert, trying to imagine or think of something to do, to escape our boredom. When out of nowhere, Octavia and Neon walked through the door. Vinyl and I turned around and said at the same time "Hey" Neon confused on why we weren't doing anything asked "Are you two bored?" Vinyl and I nodded, Octavia smiled and said "Don't be, there is a dance at the royal castle the day after tomorrow" Vinyl jumped up and said "Really?" Neon replied "Yeah, you didn't know? All of the princesses will be there" Vinyl and I shook our heads, Octavia smirked and said "Not surprising, you two have been stuck inside for several days" Neon laughed. Vinyl looked at Neon and then back at Octavia and asked "Anyways, why is Neon here?" Octavia tried to cover her face when she said "No reason" Vinyl and I however knew better, Vinyl laughed a little and said "No way, are you two… on a date!" Octavia blushed and said "No, that's not what it is" Vinyl smirked and said "Right, keep telling yourself that" Neon chuckled and said to Vinyl "Speak for yourself, it's pretty obvious you have a thing for this guy right here [points at me]" Vinyl and I both put our arms up and waved at them saying "No, it's not like that" Octavia and Neon both cracked up.

Vinyl regained her composure and said "But about the dance, Tavi I have nothing formal to wear!" I also said "Neither do I" Octavia replied "Oh, I hired Rarity to make you two some formalwear" I asked Neon "Why aren't you asking Rarity to make you two clothes?" Neon smiled and said "Octavia and I went shopping in Canterlot before we arrived in Ponyville" Vinyl sighed "And you didn't think to get us anything there?" Octavia smiled and said "Nope" I smirked and said "Isn't what I am wearing right now formal enough?" Neon looked at my outfit, and then said "It could be more formal, but, you need a tuxedo, a bowtie and a fedora" "A fedora, why?" "Because with your hair style, you need a fancy hat, in this case, a fedora" "Fine" "Now Robert, I know a place that has tuxedos and I will take you there this evening" I nodded. Octavia looked at Vinyl and said "Vinyl, Rarity will be expecting you at her house in three hours, so be there" Vinyl nodded and then sighed again. Neon and Octavia then started to walk out the door, when she said "We will be back in a few hours, we are going back to the royal castle to discuss the music arrangements" they then walked out the door. Vinyl looked at me and said "Wanna listen to some trance?" "Sure".

A couple of hours later, Vinyl walked out the door and went to Rarity's house, when Neon teleported into the house and said "So, you ready to go?" I shrugged and said "Yeah". Neon then teleported us both to a store located in Canterlot to look for formalwear. We shopped for what seemed like hours, until Neon finally said "Let's go, I think we found what you need to wear" I said "Finally!" Neon frowned and said "Hey, you agreed" "I know I did" "Then stop whining" I ended up getting a white tuxedo with a red bowtie, fancy black shoes, and a white fedora; the good part was that the money we spent wasn't even one percent of what Vinyl and I had earned so far with our music. We got back to the house, and set our bags down, and sat down on the couch. Neon walked over to the fridge and asked "Dude, you want a cold one?" "Yeah" Neon tossed it over and I caught it and opened up the can. Neon sat down right next to me and said "Dude, you can't tell me that you are so blind not to notice the signals that Vinyl is sending" "I do notice" "Really, then why haven't you made any moves?" "Because… I don't know" "Ok then you should make one at the Gala in two days" "Maybe, I will" "you should". Two hours after we returned to the house, Vinyl and Octavia walked through the door, Vinyl dropped he formal wear on the ground, grabbed the remote to the stereo system and turned on some music and fell back into a chair. All I thought was _this dance is sure to be exciting._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55

Me:…

Robert:…

Vinyl: ZzZzZzZ

Neon: well I guess I will say it. Review, favorite, and follow, you all are going to want to see the next several chapters.


	6. Signals Received

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 6 short – Signals Received**

The next day...

It was around noon and Vinyl and I were mixing more songs. I was debating in my head whether I should tell Vinyl what she said while she was faced in Canterlot. I made the final decision that I should tell her about it. I abruptly unplugged the power cord to the sound board, and turned to Vinyl and said "Hey, do you remember the night after the concert in Canterlot?" "Sort of, but it is mostly a blur" "Well, while you were hammered out of your mind, you told me something" "What did I say?" "Well, its kinda funny, it sounded like you said that you had a crush on me" Vinyl's jaw dropped "Is that all I said?" "Yes" "Ok, well, I wasn't lying" "I kinda figured, you are too obvious sometimes" Vinyl blushed a little "Yeah, but I try not to be" "Why, do you try not to be?" "Because I was going to tell you at the gala" "So you knew about the gala in the first place?" "Yeah, it was kind of an elaborate plan that Tavi helped me with" I smirked "Truth be told, I was planning to make a move too, Neon was going to help me by playing slow music at a certain time" Vinyl and I both laughed, Vinyl said "Well I guess both of our plans are foiled huh?" "They don't have to be, some of this stuff can still happen at the gala" "Sounds cool" "Well, let's get back to mixing shall we?" "Yeah".

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55

Me: This was a short that will come in handy for the next several chapters. So follow, review, and favorite.


	7. From perfect harmony to discord

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 7 – From perfect harmony to discord**

2 hours until the gala, nighttime in Ponyville…

Octavia and Neon were already at the gala, I was waiting for Vinyl to finish getting her formal wear on, I was already dressed in my white tux, red bowtie, white fedora, and black dress shoes, with a duffle bag. It was two minutes later that I saw Vinyl walk down the steps all dressed up, she looked beautiful, especially because her goggles were off revealing her red eyes. Vinyl was wearing a light blue shade of eye shadow with her blue hair in a ponytail, she had on a grey wool sweater, with a beany hat, that she had her goggles around. She got to the bottom of the steps and asked "Do I look good?" "Amazing" She smiled and said "I think we should head to the castle, the gala starts soon" I held on to Vinyl's hoof as we teleported just outside the castle's front entrance.

Vinyl and I walked hand and hoof into the castle, to see Octavia and several other violinists playing slow, calm music. All four princesses were side by side on thrones. I set the duffle bag on a nearby table then, Vinyl and I walked over to where everyone else was dancing. Vinyl looked at me and asked "Do you know how to dance?" "I know enough" Vinyl wrapped her arms around my neck, and I grabbed her waist and we slow danced to the music. After about an hour of dancing, I looked over at Neon, he nodded back at me. Octavia then started to slow the music down and played more romantic music, I looked back at Vinyl, she had a glimmer in her eyes that made her seem more beautiful than before. As we both leaned in for a kiss, the moment was cut short by screaming, we looked around until we heard someone say "That man is trying to kill the princess!" Vinyl ran and grabbed the bass cannon off of the table, aimed it at the supposed attacker and yelled "I'll stop him" The bass cannon charged up and fired a blue beam, that vaporized part of the wall she was aiming at forming a hole. Vinyl, while still holding up the cannon in firing position, aimed at the possible attacker, when the man grabbed hold onto the real assassin and stated that the man he had a hold of was the real perpetrator. I was just about to grab the bass cannon from Vinyl, when half of the guests in the room suddenly morphed into black skinned, blue-eyed, sharp-fanged creatures. The man who captured the perpetrator yelled for all of the actual guests to run, but Vinyl and I decided to stay and fight. The man urged us to leave but we refused. Vinyl and I went back to back, she said to me "Here, take the cannon, I can use my magic to fend off these changelings" I grabbed the cannon from her, just as the changelings started charging at us. The first one jumped at me but I used the cannon to bat it away, and then fired it at the rest of the ones coming after us. Vinyl was handling herself, she was using her magic to throw chairs and glass at them.

After all of the changelings were gone, Vinyl and I walked up to the man, and Vinyl said "You know this never would have happened if you guys let us help you" The man said "Shut up I handled it just fine!" I walked up to him and kicked him saying "Don't tell her to shut up" he looked at me and said "Why you" then a man walked up to him and said "Tid you can't afford to get into a fight now" I heard the man's name, and then I looked him over again and said "You may have his name but you are not Tid" Vinyl grabbed my arm and said "It's no use, he isn't worth your time". That's when all of the others rushed back into the room to see what had happened. Twilight and all of the others went up to where "Tid" were and checking on him. I looked at Vinyl and said "Come on lets go" Vinyl nodded, but then suddenly, an evil, ominous voice said "I guess I underestimated you Tid" Vinyl and I looked at where the voice was coming from when Vinyl gasped and said "Discord!?", the creature looked at everyone in the room and said "I came here tonight because I wanted to do something that would surprise all of you" that's when I heard Vinyl scream, two more of the changelings appeared, grabbed Vinyl and started to slowly sink into the ground. I immediately tried to stop them but it was already too late. Vinyl and the two had disappeared. Discord laughed and said "Well, it's been fun I will be taking my leave now" but I thought otherwise, I yelled "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER!?" He smirked and said "Not too far, it is somewhere north east of here, better hurry if you want to save her before it's too late" Discord then vanished, I yelled "Damn it!" hung the bass cannon over my shoulder and jumped out through the hole in the wall.

I ran northeast at top speed, the ground below my feet shattering as I stepped. As I was running I was saying to myself "When I save Vinyl, Discord is going to pay" then I remembered _I can teleport also. If I can just find some kid of substance that can lead me to her._ I stopped and checked myself for anything that I could reverse track her with. I then found a single strand of her blue hair on my tux (It was easy to spot, considering everything I had on was white) I concentrated on the strand when then, I wasn't able to teleport to it, but I was able to gain a sense of where to go. So I teleported as close as possible to her location in hopes of saving her in time. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: *eating popcorn, watching story like a movie*

Tid55584: Why do you have to co-author everything I start to write?

Me: because we are co-writers, we must write together.

Tid55584: You can find my side of this story here – s/9633693/1/NarutoMLP-Crossover

Me: and you can follow, favorite and review my side at the bottom of the page.


	8. The Element of Music

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 8 – The Element of Music**

Previously…_I concentrated on the strand when then, I wasn't able to teleport to it, but I was able to gain a sense of where to go. So I teleported as close as possible to her location in hopes of saving her in time._

I arrived in a desolate mountainous area, next to a half frozen river, the air was crisp, and you could see your own breath. I looked around for anything suspicious, or anything like a secret entrance but to no avail. I yelled at the top of my lungs "SHOW YOURSELF! I know you are around here" my request was obliged, out of nowhere seven of those changelings showed up, bearing their teeth, growling and snarling at me. All of them immediately ran at me, I kicked the first one into a boulder, broke the second one's neck, then grabbed the third and threw it at three others, impaling them on a tree. The last one had enough common sense to try to escape, but I sprinted ahead of it, grabbed its neck, and said "If you can understand me, you will lead me to the prisoner, or you will die" it nodded its head as much as it could "Good" I said. I let the changeling go, and it started leading me to where Vinyl was being held.

I was walking for an hour when the creature led me to a chasm in the side of a large mountain. It motioned for me to continue from here, but before I went on my own into this cave, I pinned the changeling to the ground to make sure it wouldn't warn its friends, or attack me from behind. As I walked towards the cave entrance I grabbed a tree branch and lit the top like a torch, so I could see in the cave, I then proceeded quickly but cautiously into the maw of the cave. It was a short walk, but after a few minutes, I arrived in a sunlit open area inside of the mountain, the sunlight was shining through a huge hole in the ceiling. In the center of the room lied Vinyl in a cage surrounded by changelings. As I walked into the room still un-noticed, I held out my hand, pointed at the unsuspecting creatures and froze them in ice, and continued to run over to the cage. I got up to the iron bars and grabbed on to the two inner bars and pried them open. I ran up to Vinyl only to have a dagger forced into me. I looked at the knife and then back up to see, what I took to be Vinyl, actually a changeling in disguise. I managed to punch the changeling through the cage into the wall, before collapsing to the ground. But as I was about to pass out from blood loss, I heard a faint scream from down the tunnel across from me, so I tried my hardest and managed to stand up and pull the dagger out of my chest.

As I ran through the tunnel, I heard Discord's voice saying "You are a very persistent one aren't you? You just don't know when to die" I shook my head and ignored it, as my run turned into a sprint. It took several minutes before I arrived in another chamber, Vinyl was chained to the wall, this time un-guarded, and no enemies in sight. I proceeded towards her, un-cautiously as I saw no enemies, when she yelled "WAIT, THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO…" her sentence was cut short, as I felt a sharp pain in my gut, I then collapsed to the ground seeing that I had an arrow in me. Discord then appeared in front of me saying "You came this far only to be taken down… what a shame" Vinyl was in tears as she watched Discord strike me down. I faded in and out of consciousness, but as my eyes started to close, I managed to get out "Vinyl, I-I…" I then blacked out. Vinyl's horn and eyes started to glow as the chains that were binding her to the wall started to melt from the power being exerted from her. Discord noticed that Vinyl had gotten free, but as he started to walk towards her, he was blown back by a large burst of energy. Suddenly, Vinyl held her arms out pointed at him and said "How dare you. You insolent, heartless…" her hooves started to glow a bright blue, as energy was being concentrated, suddenly a golden necklace with a pendant of a blue eighth note hanging on it. "You will pay!" she screamed in tears as she hit him with a blast of energy. Discord looked all but vaporized as Vinyl ran over to me. She closed her eyes as she teleported us both out of the cave.

Vinyl arrived at her house and laid my body flat on the floor. Vinyl hovered her hooves over where my stab wound was and, while trying to use her magic to save me, was continuously saying through tears "No, No, don't die, please don't die, I need you" She managed to heal the wound but, I still wasn't breathing. She laid her head on top of my unmoving body, crying her eyes out. After a minute, Vinyl's requests were answered, Suddenly, I leaned upwards gasping, as life returned to my body. I patted myself down saying "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" I looked over to see Vinyl wiping away her tears, we both hugged each other, happy that we were still alive. Vinyl broke the hug and said "I-I thought you were dead, I was crying and then, y-you just came back to life" I looked at her and said "That won't ever happen" I looked at the pendant around her neck and then glanced at the side of her body and saw wings, I looked back at her and said "Vinyl, you have wings" She, just finding out, turned her head and saw them and was shocked. I smiled with a cocky grin and said "Now you look more like an angel then before" She blushed and wiped away her tears. I then lied back down as my prolonged position with my injury was causing me a lot of pain. Vinyl also lied down and we cuddled off to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vinyl: ZzZzZzZz

Robert: ZzZzZzZz

Me: *wipes away tears* one of the most emotional things I have ever written. Keep reading, this isn't over yet. A wise greek man once said: "Musical training is a more potent instrument than any other, because rhythm and harmony find their way into the inward places of the soul." – Plato


	9. Alive

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 9 – Alive**

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of a large amount of people, I looked over to see Vinyl still sound asleep, and I ran my fingers through her hair. I then stood up, yawned, stretched as I woke up completely. I started to walk towards the door as the ranting of people got louder. I opened the door to see around a hundred ponies congregated outside of the house, I backed up quickly and shut the door. I stood leaning up against the door, trying to keep all of the ponies that were out there from getting in here. I glanced to my right, noticing that the sound had also woken up Vinyl, she stretched and proceeded to walk towards me. Vinyl yawned and said to me "I've got it covered, open the door" I opened the front door, and right when she walked out of the house, she cleared her throat and yelled "Whoever leaves me and my house alone longest, gets free tickets for the rest of my tour" Within seconds all of the ponies fled the scene. She walked back inside the house and shut the door. Vinyl walked over to me and kissed me "Morning" she said, I smiled "Good morning, my Vinyl angel" She blushed and asked "Hey, have you seen Octa…" Out of nowhere Octavia and Neon rushed through the front door. Octavia ran over to Vinyl and hugged her asking "Are you alright? We had seen you get abducted by those changelings" Vinyl smiled and said "It's cool, I'm fine, actually, probably better than before" Octavia noticed the wings and said "You have…" "I know, I know" Neon walked up to me and asked "So how did you save her?" I scratched my head, "Well, actually, you see, Discord had her chained to a wall, I was close to saving her until discord almost killed me. Vinyl saved me, actually, she brought me back to life" Neon was shocked.

Octavia, not knowing the whole story, walked over to me, and slapped me across the face. She frowned saying "How dare you put her through an ordeal like this" "Me? How was this my fault?" "Because you didn't stop them from taking her" "I tried my best, Vinyl's fine isn't she?" before the argument could intensify any further, Vinyl stepped in and pushed us apart saying "Octavia, this wasn't Robert's fault" Octavia looked at the expression on her face and backed off. Neon then said "I think we all could use a breather" That's when we heard a knock on the door, Vinyl opened the door, to see the mailpony "Letter for Vinyl Scratch" Vinyl took the letter and shut the door. She tore it open and read it out "Dear, Vinyl Scratch and Robert, your presences are requested at the castle regarding the events of yesterday" I looked at Vinyl and said "So, about that breather?" I grabbed Vinyl's hoof and we teleported to the castle. We appeared right in front of the princesses, who were sitting there waiting for us to appear. Cadance was the first to speak, she said "Last night, about four hours after the attack on the gala, there was a huge burst of magical energy that was felt by all of us, the origin was in the northeast" Princess Luna then asked "Where exactly where you two during that period of time?" I sighed and said "The Crystal Mountains" Then the princess named Twilight asked "Vinyl what is that around your neck?" Vinyl said "Oh, this thing, it appeared last night when I was…" "Doing what, what happened?" "Robert was struck down by Discord, and I couldn't do anything, I was crying, and suddenly my chains broke and I felt a surge of magic in me. Then this thing appeared around my neck and also these appeared *shows wings* I then used the energy to just about vaporize Discord, after that, I healed Robert's wounds, and managed somehow to bring him back to life" Twilight and the other princesses conversed with each other. After several minutes, Twilight said "Well, from what it looks like, though hard to believe, there is a seventh Element of Harmony, and by the symbol on the necklace, it is music" "But what about the wings?" Vinyl asked. Twilight replied "We too are wondering about that" I interjected and asked "Is that all you needed us to come here for?" Twilight nodded. Vinyl then teleported us out of there.

We appeared in a forest, all of the trees were losing their leaves. It was a scene of autumn. I looked at Vinyl and asked "Where are we?" Vinyl sat down up against a tree and said "You are in the White Tail Woods" "Ok, why are we here?" "I come here when I am stressed, just to get away from everything" I walked over to the tree and sat right next to her and said "I understand. Sometimes everything is too much" Vinyl sighed and said "I have never had anyone close before, Octavia is the only true friend I had for most of my life" "But I'm here" Vinyl smiled and said "But our relationship doesn't fall under the category of friends, our relationship falls under the category of Interpersonal, with possible future benefits" I blushed a little, Vinyl saw it and said "Did I just see you blush?" "No, no you didn't" "I did!" I looked at her and asked "Do you really mean that?" "Yes" as we looked at each other, we both blushed. Vinyl stared off into the distance and said "You know, I have always wanted to buy a house in the countryside north of Canterlot, silent, serene, and peaceful" "Sounds nice, how much money do we have again?" Vinyl thought about it for a second and said "We could do it, but, what would Octavia think?" "I don't think she would care, I mean she does have Neon, but if they want they could live there too" Vinyl laughed a little and said "I think we should" "I knew you wouldn't want… wait… what!" "I said I love the idea" That's when I remembered "What about the second half of the tour?" "I've got it covered, I will make up a believable excuse to get out of it, or at least postpone it" Vinyl and I relaxed in the woods making conversation for a couple more hours, until we decided to get back to the house; but unknown to us, we were being watched the entire time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: You guys know what to do.


	10. Return of the Queen

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 10 – Return of the Queen**

It has been a week and a half, but it went by like a month for me. I was helping lead construction on the new house, while explaining to the fans why we won't be touring, and a rumor that evil has returned to Equestria (Whatever that may be).

It was noon-ish, and we were in our newly built house on the country side, I was in the living room drinking some pop, when I started to get a weird migraine, I thought to myself _This is the fourth time within the last two days, I think I need some fresh air_. I walked outside and took a deep breath saying "Vinyl was right, the countryside is beautiful out here" that's when Vinyl walked outside, she hugged me, and asked "Are you getting the migraine again?" I nodded as I hugged her back. Vinyl looked at me and said "I recently discovered how to fix that" "No, no I'm ok. Anyway have you figured out how to use your wings yet" She shook her head "Rainbow Dash is training me how to fly" "That reminds me, we have to go to the Crystal Empire today" I looked at my watch and my eyes widened "Crap, we have to be there now" "No biggie" then within seconds we were there.

We arrived inside of the castle, I noticed that all of the other Princesses were here, including "Tid" his friend, and the other friends of Twilight. Cadance turned around and said "Oh, Vinyl you made it in time for the fair" Vinyl smirked and said "Wouldn't miss it". Then a white Colt with a blue mane and a shield mark entered the room and said "Well, everything is clear, no threats found" He stood right next to Cadence as we all waited for the fair to officially start. So Cadance walked out onto the balcony and said "Let the Crystal Fair begin" then a huge wave of rainbow colored energy went outward turning all of the crystal ponies shiny, but suddenly it inverted and went back into the crystal. Then a green and black wave of magic exploded outward, causing all of the pony's eyes to go green, and all around the kingdom black crystals arose, corrupting the landscape. I looked at Vinyl to notice that she was holding onto her head trying to fight the magic, but then she stopped, she opened her eyes and I noticed that her eyes too had turn green, and her horn had been infested with black crystals. I tried to snap her out of her trance, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, evil laughter erupted from behind us, I turned around to see an insect-like, alicorn, which looked similar to a changeling, and next to her a male black unicorn with green eyes and red irises with a purple aura around them, and he had armor on and a crown, and between the two stood none other than Discord. I got into my fighting stance and said "DISCORD!" He looked at me with a surprised look and said "Why aren't you brainwashed?" I lunged at Discord, but as I was within striking distance, he said "Ah, Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, at least if you care about your precious Vinyl" I stopped in my tracks as he was about to use her as a human (or pony) shield. I backed up to where Tid, and the other guy were standing, as we were surrounded by our newly brainwashed friends. I looked at Tid and I nodded, then we jumped out the nearest window. I then teleported myself to the Badlands on the southern-most part of Equestria. I arrived on a plateau, surrounded by tall towers of stone. I looked around to see Tid and the other guy made it too, but as I was about to talk to them I remembered that I forgot my bass cannon. So I said to them "I will be right back I forgot something" I then teleported back to the house in the countryside. I appeared in the bedroom, I searched all around the room when I saw my bass cannon, but as I was about to grab it, a beam of magic shot through my window, I turned around and saw black crystals starting to grow on the walls, so I increased my pace and grabbed the bass cannon. But as I was about to teleport I saw Vinyl in the hallway, her eyes were green and she was trying to attack me. I kept on playing defense until I teleported back to where Tid was.

I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. "What are you doing with that?" Tid asked, backing away cautiously. "Why are you acting afraid of me?" I replied. Tid replied "Maybe, because you tried to kill me" "I didn't try to kill you, Vinyl thought you were the assassin, so she fired at you" "Makes sense" "The brainwashing is more widespread than originally thought" "We need a plan of action" "What do we do, they have millions of changelings, and all of Equestria's inhabitants at their disposal" "I have no idea it's not like we can fight them with brute force" Tid said. "And they have Changelings that can morph into our friends so we can't tell who is real and who isn't, combined with the fact that they are all attacking us" "We'll probably have to take them by surprise" "Could work, anyways but what was that I heard at the castle, while I was in a blind rage, what did that changeling say to you" Tid frowned and said "She said her plans are very simple, and she plans to use all of the alicorns as breeding stock for her Changelings." I punched the ground hard out of anger, leaving cracks from the shock. "How do we sneak in" I asked, "Itachi and I can handle that" "So I will go after the king" "Itachi and I will handle the queen" I thought for a second and said "So when do we leave"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I AM EVIL!

Robert: You dick!

Me: keep reading!


	11. Sombra

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 11 – Sombra**

**That night…**

I decided that I would try to teleport into the castle and give the all clear for Tid and Itachi to proceed.

I was in castle, it was dark, with an eerie silence, creepy at that. I walked down a long corridor, few torches lit the hall, but when I was half way down, I was ambushed, two changelings appeared in front and behind me. That's when I took out the bass cannon and fired it straight up through the ceiling. I then used the cannon to smash the changelings into the walls around us, but little to my knowledge, the hallway started to cave in. So I ran as fast as possible to get out of the corridor before it collapsed on top of me. I made it out successfully, only to be surrounded once again by changelings, this time there were at least a hundred of them. Then out of nowhere, Tid and Itachi showed up and we went back to back fighting off the changelings. After a few minutes, we noticed that the way we were fighting them was futile, they just kept coming the more we got rid of them, there was no end to their reinforcements. Tid said "We need to get out of here!" he formed flames in his hand, he punched the ground and created a hole where we jumped down and ran as fast as we could.

As we were running I started hearing Vinyl's voice, I stopped and asked "Did you guys hear that?" Tid nodded. We ran toward the source, and when we got there we saw Rarity and Vinyl. They were tied to the wall, and they were in terrible condition. We ran toward them and cut them loose. "Thank you for saving me." Vinyl said to me. "You're welcome." I said hugging her. She smiled. "Man, you are stupid." She said. I looked at her in confusion. She changed form and revealed that she was a Changeling. Tid looked at Rarity and she did the same thing. Then there was evil laughter. "You've fallen into my trap!" I heard the queen say. "Damn it, we fell for it." Tid said. "That's right, you did. And what's more, I still have your precious girlfriends!" She said. "She's not my girlfriend." Tid said. I kept silent. "Whatever. Anyway, I could fight you myself, or send more of my Changelings, but I think I'll make you fight your friends!" She said. "You bitch!" Tid said. She laughed evilly. At that moment Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie emerged from the darkness. "What do we do Itachi? We can't hurt them." Tid said. "I don't know. We can't hurt them, but they can hurt us." Itachi said. Applejack ran at us and tried to kick Tid. Tid blocked it then blocked her other kick. I was fighting off changelings left and right, punching them into walls and smashing their skulls in. Tid looked at me and said "Go on find the others we'll hold them off" I nodded and ran towards the nearest hallway.

I was running as fast as I could, when suddenly I was punched through several walls. I stood up in the middle of a huge room, and looked where it came from, when out of the darkness shined a pair of green and red eyes, and out walked the king. He started laughing and said in a dark voice "I should have expected you would have survived the onslaught of changelings" I scowled and said "Who are you?" He laughed more and said "My name is King Sombra" "Sombra means shadow, it suits you, but unfortunately for you I am not afraid of shadows" Sombra chuckled once and said "Well you should be" He ran at me with incredible speed and kicked me into the ceiling. I fell face first back into the ground, but I stood back up and as I held out my hand to use my magic on him, he used his powers to disable my ability to use magic. He laughed and said "Magic won't work on me, too bad you aren't skilled in physical atta…" before he could finish his sentence I sent him flying into the wall actually leaving an imprint. I walked up to him and as I was about to finish him, he dissipated in black smoke, from behind me I heard "Nice try" and used his magic he threw me across the room, I was rolling, until I impacted the wall, it left a couple of cracks in the room, but not like I did to him. I tried to crawl over to where the bass cannon was on the ground, but before I grabbed it, he smashed it to pieces with his hoof. My eyes went wide, Sombra noticed this and said "Did I break your favorite toy? That's not all I am going to break after I am finished with you and your two friends" I caught his hint, and became furious. I clenched my fists, my energy growing even larger.

I then entered my ultimate form, Sombra said "You can still use magic, impressive, but you aren't the only one who can change" his teeth grew, and his armor morphed into more of battle armor, with sharp edges. His black hair and tail turned red and orange like flames. His hooves turned into three toed hands with long claws like a dragon, his tail also grew longer with razor sharp edges, and lastly he grew dragon wings (long story short, he morphed into a dragon) Sombra's voice went deeper and more demon like, he said "HAHAHA, witness my true power!" Sombra used his tail to slam me into the ground, and he kept on smashing me into the floor. Right when he was about to stab me with his tail, I moved at super speed, and avoided it. I appeared in front of his face, and as I was about to superman punch him, he said "Did you forget about my horn?" I looked up, only to be blasted with high powered evil magic, I was sent flying in a ball of black flames. But that wasn't all that happened, the magic caused the black crystals to envelop my entire body freezing me in a crystal stasis. Sombra stomped closer and closer to me when he said "I was starting to think that you were actually a match for me, but, seeing this, your just like the others, weak, mindless, fools. I will have fun seeing that girl Vinyl tortured. Time for you to die" His eyes started to glow a bright green. Knowing it was probably over, I closed my eyes, but then I had a flashback to that night after the gala when Vinyl saved me:

_Suddenly, I leaned upwards gasping, as life returned to my body. I patted myself down saying "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" I looked over to see Vinyl wiping away her tears, we both hugged each other, happy that we were still alive. Vinyl broke the hug and said "I-I thought you were dead, I was crying and then, y-you just came back to life" I looked at her and said "That won't ever happen"_

I remembered the promise I made, the plans we made in the White Tail Woods, all that was going through my head was memory after memory. When I screamed in thought _I WILL KEEP THE PROMISE I MADE TO VINYL!_ My body started to glow a bright gold color, the air around me started to heat up, then the crystals that were enveloping me shattered. I rose up into the air, and opened my eyes, they were shining gold. Sombra had a look of shock on his face, he said "BUT HOW? YOU WERE WITHOUT AIR IN A CRYSTAL STASIS, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" I smirked "I could explain it to you, but it wouldn't make a difference" I then teleported behind him and a single kick sent him through a hundred feet of solid rock. But before he stopped I teleported behind him again and kicked him, I kept doing this, not allowing to give him a chance to recover, but then he transformed into his shadow form and reformed behind me and said "YOU PEST" and tried to hit me but I grabbed his arm and threw him at the wall again. But it wasn't real, he was actually behind me, and I didn't notice until he ate me. I was in the darkness, when I said "Your worst mistake, you just allowed me the opportunity to destroy you from the inside out" I concentrated my power into a burst of energy, from the outside it looked as if Sombra's skin was cracking allowing a golden light to escape from him. I then released all of the energy as he was being disintegrated he was screaming "NOOOOOO".

I landed back on the ground and released my ultimate form. I looked at the ground to see Sombra's crown, I walked over to it and said "You didn't deserve to have this" and smashed it. But right before I left, I grabbed the now broken bass cannon, and used my powers to repair it. I then ran out of the room saying "Now time to find everyone" I continuously ran down the hallway, until I reached a set of large wooden doors and said "This looks somewhere important" I proceeded to break the doors down, I stomped into the room, my bass cannon in firing position, but what I saw made me collapse to my knees instantly. Vinyl was lying lifeless on the ground, with Discord laughing maliciously. I shook my head saying "This isn't real, this isn't real, it is just the remnants of Sombra's magic playing with my head" I knew the only way to get out of it was to notify my brain this was an illusion, so I took the bass cannon and fired it as close to my ears as possible without going deaf. I opened my eyes, and took a deep breath in. I looked around to see myself still in front of the huge wooden door. I saw a crystal above the door, and got an idea, I concentrated my energy, and blasted the crystal causing it to glow a blue color. It opened revealing another hallway. I ran as fast as I could until I reached a large room with all of the brainwashed ponies lined up in rows of thousands.

I walked up to one of the ponies and tried to wake it up seeing what I may have to do to snap them all out of it. When I accidentally dropped the disc for the bass cannon. I looked at it blankly for a few seconds, and then it hit me, I need to overload their senses. So I put on my sound proof ear plugs that I keep with the bass cannon, and turned the cannon to the highest frequency I could, and maxed the volume. I then said "Snap out of it!" and pulled the trigger. The noise was so high pitched that nearby glass shattered, and all of the ponies collapsed, after two minutes I let go of the trigger, and pulled out my earplugs; all of the ponies started waking up one by one. They all were rubbing their heads as they regained consciousness. I had a sigh of relief. Then I felt a rock hit my head, I looked up to see cracks starting to form on the ceiling and the walls, a large crumbling sound started, as I figured out that this place was going to collapse. I yelled out "Everyone, this place is going to collapse, and all unicorns, lend me your magic!" several streams of rainbow colored magic flowed towards me, I absorbed them and used all of my magic and the magic loaned to teleport me and all of the ponies out at last second.

We all appeared on the outskirts of the castle. I looked around for Vinyl, but couldn't find her. Right when I started to walk, I felt breathless and powerless, I then fell to the ground, still able to see, I heard the sound of running, I looked to my left and saw Vinyl running towards me, she knelt down and said "Don't move, you don't have the strength…" I managed to say to her "Looks like I wasn't able to keep my promise" She shook her head "You won't die, I know you won't" I smiled and said "Just in case I do, I love you" my eyes started to close as she yelled "I NEED HELP NOW!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vinyl: YOU DICK!

Me: *Scared shitless* I-Its done I can't change it.

Vinyl: CHANGE IT, OR ELSE IT WILL BE ME WHO KILLS YOU!

Me: I will try.

Vinyl: NO YOU WILL!

Me: ok


	12. Awake

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 11.5 – Awake**

I awoke the next day in a hospital bed, Vinyl was sitting in a chair next to me, when my eyes opened. Vinyl noticed and said "You're awake!" I yawned and said "I'm awake" She laughed a little and said "The doctor said you would make a full recovery" I looked around the room and asked "Where are we?" "Crystal Empire, you are in the castle infirmary" I tried to get up, I felt a sharp pain, Vinyl said "You are still too weak to move" "No, I'm fine" I continued to get up despite the pain. I sat up on the side of the bed, trying to regain my motor movements. Vinyl gave me a hug and kissed me saying "You did keep your promise" I smiled and said "What about the citizens?" "You saved them" said a voice, I looked at the door to the room, to see Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Shining Armor said "You saved all of the ponies, including Cadance and I" Cadance then said "And you were able to defeat King Sombra, ridding this world of his evil forever, in turn, the Crystal Empire is in your debt" Shining Armor ended it by saying "And if you are ever in a jam, the Royal Guard is at your disposal." I nodded "Thank you."

Right before Cadance walked away, Vinyl went over to her and asked "I need to borrow The Mirror" Cadance looked at her and asked "Why?" Vinyl took Cadance outside of the room.


	13. The mirror

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 12 – The Mirror**

After about two days, we arrived back at our house in the countryside, with a mirror that Vinyl wanted for some reason.

We got inside the house, and Vinyl set the mirror down in our room. I looked at the mirror and asked her "Why did you get this mirror exactly?" "It isn't just a mirror, it is a portal to another dimension, the human version of this world" "Ok that explains the mirror itself, but you still didn't explain why you needed it?" She smiled "You at least know a little about genetics right?" "Sure, I guess" "Well, you're DNA and mine isn't compatible in this dimension, though in that one, any non-human creature is turned into a human, well, only when you are in there" "What happens to a human that exits?" "Well, you might change into a pony, or you might not change at all" I thought for a second and asked "So why do you need the mirror, and what is with the genetics conversation?" Vinyl face-hoofed and said "You seriously don't understand, remember the talk in the woods? When I described where we stand" I scratched my head and nodded, and then I took the hint and said "I think I am catching your drift, ok but about the genetics conversation, what was that about?" She sighed, and said "Just come with me" as she dragged me into the mirror.

I opened my eyes to see that I still had my arms, legs, and body parts. I had a sigh of relief that nothing went wrong; as I looked over I saw a human girl passed out, with blue hair, tall shoes with treble clefs on them, with white pants that had an eighth note on them, with a grey shirt, and goggles. I noticed the goggles, and knew immediately it was Vinyl. I shook her awake, she opened her eyes and said "My head hurts" she looked at herself noticing the legs and such and she freaked out. I told her "Calm down, its ok, try to stand up" She tried to stand up, as she was wobbling trying to gain her balance. I held on to her helping her learn how to walk and use motor skills in this form.

She was finally able to walk, when she said "The reason I wanted us to go here was because in the pony dimension, it is impossible for two, almost entirely, different species to have children. I nodded my head until I actually heard what she said "Wait… what?" Vinyl replied "You heard me" I shrugged. As we were walking around this town, I asked "Where though?" Vinyl held up a wad of cash and said "Money also changes form when entering another dimension" we found the nearest inn, and paid for a room. And stuff happened from there.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me:…


	14. Return to the Real World

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 13 – Return to the Real World/Proposal**

A few days later, we walked towards the center of town where the portal is. On the way there I was looking around saying "We have only been here a few days, but I am going to miss this place" Vinyl nodded and said "And I just got used to this form too" "Yeah, but we have people to get back to" "I guess so" that's when we got to the portal and jumped in. We arrived back in the house face flat on the ground. I looked over at Vinyl and I was shocked "Vinyl, you are still a human" Vinyl freaked out, she was scared of the fact that she had not changed back. But as she was about to scream she calmed down and said "It isn't that big of a deal, I could get used to it" "But we should probably notify the princesses about this" "Fine".

We arrived at the castle in the Crystal Empire. We entered the throne room and Vinyl said "Something went wrong with the mirror" Cadance turned around and gasped "Vinyl what happened to you?" "Well, Robert and I went through the mirror, in there I became human, and when we returned I didn't change back" "Can you still use magic?" Vinyl concentrated for a second when her hands started to glow, "Yes I can" Cadance nodded and said "Well at least that still works, I can meet with the other princesses if you want to change back to…" "No, no it's fine, I kind-of like this form" "Are you sure?" "Yes" "Ok, well, thank you for notifying me of these events" Vinyl and I nodded and walked away. As we were walking away from the castle Vinyl said "Wanna go to the café?" I thought about it for a second and said "Sure, I could go for a bite".

Later… We were at the café and we had already sat down when Tid and Rarity walked in They walked into the cafe walked over to our table. "Hey, you two on a date, eh?" Tid asked. Vinyl blushed. "No, that's not it." She said. "Say, Vinyl, you look different, somehow. I can't really put my finger on it." Tid said jokingly. "What do you mean? I look perfectly natural. I haven't changed at all." Vinyl said, facing forward. "You went into the other dimension, didn't you?" Rarity asked. Vinyl sat up straight. "How did you know that?" She asked pointing a finger at Rarity. "Hey, you watch where you're pointing your fingers, lady." Tid said. "Hey, you can't tell Vinyl what to do!" I said sharply "Don't use that tone with me!" Tid said, "Wanna make something of it?" I said aggressively, "Both of you stop!" Rarity and Vinyl said at the same time.

After a couple of hours of telling embarrassing stories about each other, and all kinds of other stuff, I grabbed a small box out of my pocket and knelt down on one knee, and opened the small box revealing a blue (yes it is blue) diamond. Vinyl covered her mouth with her hands, I smiled and said "Vinyl, will you marry me?" she nodded with tears in her eyes "Yes, yes I will". All of the ponies in the café clapped their hooves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

Me: BEAUTIFUL! Follow *sniff sniff* review and favorite.


	15. FRAMED!

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 14 – FRAMED!**

It was a week later; Vinyl was at home with Octavia and Neon, and I decided to take a walk through Canterlot to pick up some food and just to browse the shops they had there.

As I got closer to the castle I was approached by multiple guards with their weapons drawn. I held my hands up and said "Hey, what's going on?" one of them said "You are under arrest by order of the castle guard" "What did I do!?" "You are charged with burglary, destruction of property, and assault" "What! I request proof from Shining Armor" the guard looked at another one, that one nodded, and the one that was speaking then said "Come with me" I sighed and followed him.

The Shining Armor was at a meeting with the princesses when we barged in, he turned around and saw me and sighed, "Bring him in" The guard brought me in and shut the door. Shining Armor looked at the guard and said "Why did you bring him to me?" "He requested proof" "Leave us" The guard left and shut the door. Shining Armor looked at me and said "There have been reports of crimes in multiple towns from Canterlot to Ponyville to the Crystal Empire, and all the witness descriptions and several pictures match you" "That is impossible; I never have committed a crime in my life!" "I believe you, but the proof is evident and if I do not abide by the citizens, they would lose faith in our ability to handle problems" I frowned and said "But why?" "I'm sorry but evidence doesn't lie *sighs and pulls out handcuffs* By order of the Royal Guard you are under arrest, I'm sorry" I scowled and said "I refuse! I will prove my innocence!" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting for me to try to escape so they could stop me. Shining Armor held his hoof up and said "If you try to run, you will just make it worse for yourself" "I will take my chances" as I teleported I was hit by a blast of magic, that weakened me slightly, but I continued and teleported as close to my house as possible. I appeared a couple miles from my house, so I ran as fast as I could, in my weakened state, to the house. I entered the house panting heavily; Vinyl rushed over and asked "What happened?" I caught my breath and said "I've been framed for crimes I did not commit, I escaped my apprehension by Shining Armor and I believe they are now after me" Neon then said "If they are searching, this will be the first place they will search, you need to leave soon" *Knock, Knock* Vinyl smiled and said "I will stall them while you escape, go to Las Pegasus, on the coast you will find a house with my name on it" Octavia shook her head "No you will go with him, Neon and I will hold them off" Vinyl and I nodded. Neon and Vinyl then used their magic to teleport us to Las Pegasus, since I couldn't use teleportation anymore.

(As Neon) After we transported Vinyl and Robert to Las Pegasus, I looked at Octavia and said "When we open the door I will create a distraction, and we will escape" we opened the door to see Shining Armor and five guards. I looked at him and said "You are too late" Octavia nodded and said "We teleported Robert and Vinyl somewhere far away, you will never reach them" "We'll see about that, take them away" I blinded them with a laser, and Octavia and I escaped to my Tour bus and high tailed it out of there.

(Throne room, Canterlot) Shining armor walked in and said to Princess Celestia "He escaped with Vinyl, we don't know where they could have gone" "Keep after them" "Yes, but, something doesn't sit right with this" "What" "Well it's just that Robert's actions and personality don't support this kind of behavior" "Is that all?" "One last thing, we have received a note, it says that he will strike Manehattan next" "Thank you" Shining Armor nodded and walked away. As he was walking away he was contemplating what side he was taking.

(Back to my viewpoint) We arrived at the house in Las Pegasus, Vinyl started to cry out of fear for Neon and Octavia's safety. I hugged Vinyl and said "Don't worry, trust Neon to take care of Octavia" I then looked at the sky and thought _How will I prove my innocence, it's not like I can go back and confront them now._ I continued to comfort her saying "I will solve this in no time, its ok"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Things are getting tough, how will they solve this, I know, but you all don't, that's why you should keep reading, so you can know. Vinyl, play me out!

Vinyl: I brought you some bass, but I D-D-D-Dropped it, *drops bass*


	16. Man vs Himself

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 15 – Man vs. himself?**

Vinyl and I were in Las Pegasus for three days, when one day I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Shining Armor. I looked back at Vinyl and said "Get back, it's Shining Armor" Shining armor waved his hooves in the air saying "No, I am not here to arrest you" "That is a load of crap" "No, the rest of the Royal Guard doesn't even know I am here, I just came to show you a letter we received" He grabbed the letter and gave it to me, I opened it and read it aloud and then Shining Armor said "He said he will strike Manehattan next" "Why are you helping us?" "I don't believe that you would do something like this" "Thank you, just be careful if and when you go to Manehattan, the Royal Guard has the city surrounded with a force field, now I have to go" Shining Armor then vanished into thin air. I looked back at Vinyl and said "We need to go somewhere" "Where?" "Manehattan, don't ask me why, just trust me" She nodded. I grabbed her hand and we teleported just outside the large city.

We arrived and I looked up to see a gigantic pink force field covering the entire city. Vinyl said to me "This force field won't allow you to go through it, it has probably been set to keep you out specifically" "Then how do I get in?" She looked down "You have to have someone on the inside to teleport to" I thought and then said "No, I won't let you, they will take you away" "It is our only option" she said confidently" "Wait, there is another way, I will make you invisible and you can sneak through" I put my hands together, and said a few words and then pointed the palms of my hands at her. "Am I invisible?" "To me, no, to others, yes. The spell only lasts for a few minutes, so hurry up, and be careful" She nodded and ran through the force field. I waited for several minutes, and several more, when I started to get worried. I took the strand of Vinyl's hair that I used when I went to save her, which I kept for future use, and concentrated on it. I then disappeared in a flash of light.

I appeared in a cell, I looked to my right to see Vinyl, she smirked and said "I guess I got captured" "Not for long, you're not" I turned to the wall behind me and slammed my fist into it causing a huge section to collapse, the noise attracted the attention of the guards, I then broke Vinyl's cuffs, grabbed her and jumped out of the jail. I was trying to find somewhere safe in the city when I saw smoke coming up in the distance. I then teleported over there to see "Me?" I said confused. I was looking at a complete replica of me setting fires to houses. The imposter noticed me and tried to run, but I tackled him to the ground before he could escape. He struggled but I had him pinned. I then grabbed a metal bar that was nearby and wrapped it around him. That's when the Royal Guard arrived. They immediately surrounded me and the imposter. I stood up and pointed at the fake saying "This man is the guy you want, he has been impersonating me committing crimes. I am innocent" The guards still had they're weapons raised at me. Until, I heard "Put down your weapons!" Shining Armor pushed through the guards and said "He is innocent. Apprehend the imposter" Shining Armor then looked at me nodded once and walked away with the rest of the guards. I hugged Vinyl and said "It's over now, as I promised" "I never doubted you" I smiled.

(Castle in Canterlot a day later) Vinyl and I were watching as the imposter was being tried for his crimes. Princess Luna looked at him and said "For destruction of property, arson, assault and theft, your punishment life in prison" The imposter then started laughing hysterically "You stupid, I wouldn't willfully let myself be captured. This was my plan from the start, to infiltrate the castle, to get the perfect opportunity to kill the princesses" He lunged for an attack but I sprinted at lightning speed and grabbed his punch, kneed him in the gut and smashed him to the ground. He stood back up, brushed himself off. He laughed again and said "If I have to go through you, fine, but either way, I will accomplish my mission for Discord" He then punched me out the window and jumped after me. While we were falling towards the ground I teleported us outside the city, where we wouldn't cause any collateral damage. We hit the ground, and wrestled until he kicked me straight into the air. I then aimed back downwards and superman punched him causing a crater to form as he impaled the ground. I landed a few feet from him as he stood back up. We both got into fighting stances, "Now we can fight fairly" I said smirking. He nodded. We watched each other intently as we waited for any sign that we were to make a move. I saw it and we both launched at each other. We connected punches, our equal strength causing a large burst of power from the feedback to go outwards. We were equal for a long time until Vinyl intervened, she had her bass cannon aimed at the imposter when he tackled me to the ground and switched us around. We stood up, Vinyl aiming the cannon at us. Both me and him said "Don't shoot me shoot him!" as we pointed at each other. She hesitated as she tried to think who was the real me. She then said "I am going to ask a few questions, and who ever answers them right is the real one… First question, where were we when we discussed my feeling for you?" The imposter and I both answered "White tail woods" "Correct, next question. What was the first question you asked me when I found you?" I hesitated as he said "How are you able to talk" She aimed at me as she said "This will decide it, where was I kidnapped to when Discord nabbed me?" I again hesitated as he said "Crystal Mountains" She smiled as she let him get closer to her. Once he got close enough he swung around her and held her as a human shield. He looked at me with an evil cocky smile and said "If you move a muscle she is going to die" I looked at her face seeing her in tears. I felt the rage inside me growing again, I tried to keep it compressed because if I were to go berserk no one could stop me. But then it became overwhelming, all of rage released causing a green and black aura to erupt and surround me, my eyes turned red. I then sprinted so fast that it seemed like teleporting as I went behind him, grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground, I kept doing this until he grabbed me and through me off into the distance, but then I stopped in midair and dashed at him and kicked him repeatedly in the face. Once he was dead, I didn't stop, I was full of bloodlust now and I couldn't control it, Vinyl tried to go towards me, but before she reached me, I managed to fight back enough of the rage to get out "Don't come near me, I can't hold it back for long, get out of here before I hurt you, GO!" She hesitated when, I couldn't hold back and it took over again. I looked at her, with aggressive intent in my eyes. But before I got to her, she used her magic to contain me in a small force field. She struggled to keep the containment field going, when she grabbed the bass cannon. Vinyl charged it up, but right before she fired it, she released the containment field and said "I'm sorry if this hurts" She fired it, as I saw the beam of white hit me, I went flying hitting a mountain before stopping. The green and black aura that was surrounding me faded as I fainted. As I was about to hit the ground Vinyl caught me and set me down gently.

I woke up a couple hours later in a jail cell, I stood up and saw Vinyl and Shining armor on the other side of the bars. I immediately asked "Why am I in here?" Shining Armor said "We took extra precautions to make sure that you were the real you, I just have one question before I open the cell" Vinyl then asked "What was the promise that you made to me when I saved us from Discord?" "I promised that I would never die" Shining Armor unlocked the cell and I ran to Vinyl kissed her and said "Let's go home now" "But before we do I have to tell you something" "What?" She was quiet for a moment then said "Nothing, it was nothing, she then teleported us back to the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I wonder what she was going to say.

Robert: You know something, TELL ME!

Me: Of course I know, I control everything, everyone, and all that is and will be, but no, I wont tell you, you will find out later.

Robert: Tell me!

Me: *Writes away his mouth*

Robert: hmmm hmm MMMM!

Me: don't swear. Now if you want to know what she was going to say, what will happen next; you need keep reading. And no they are not completely out of the woods yet.


	17. Discord's plot

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Filler chapter 15.5 – Discord's plot**

(Discord's lair, deep in the Crystal Mountains) Discord was sitting on his crystal throne watching visualizations of his imposters' fights as his plan unfolded. He was more focused on the fight between Robert and the imposter though. Then he noticed both of his imposters were struck down. He smiled and said "Everything is going according to plan, once I have samples of both Tid and Robert's energy, I will advance to phase three of my plan, no one will be able to stop me then, but I might have one slight problem" He looked at his view of the mane six, and thought _This new development, might mess with my entire plan _"But no matter, with those two's power I will be unstoppable" Discord put his paw up to his face and felt the scorch marks on the side of his face and remembered the night of the gala. _Vinyl's power intrigues me, she might become useful. I will strike when they are weakest and most unsuspecting_. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"


	18. A visit from The Doctor

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 16 – A visit from a "Doctor"**

A few days after the Imposter event, Neon, Octavia, Vinyl and I were at the house planning a wedding that was to be in Canterlot in a couple of months. When out of nowhere we heard a whirring, siren-like sound, then a blue box appeared.

I walked slowly up to the box when the door opened, revealing a brown colt with an hourglass mark, and a grey, blonde mane Pegasus with bubble marks. The brown one walked out first, and looked around saying "Is this the place, I believe so, then he looked at me and said "Are you by chance Robert?" "Who's asking?" the colt then grabbed my hand, dragged me into the blue box and shut the door behind me. I looked around and was speechless, it was larger on the inside, but I passed it off thinking _I have seen weirder_. The colt ran towards a tower like structure in the center. That's when I asked "Who are you?" "I am the Doctor" "Doctor…" "Just the Doctor" "Tell me why I am here" "Well, we are here to warn you about the future" "Not this again" "What do you mean, again?" "Well, this isn't the first time I have dealt with time" "Hmm, well I guess this will be easier for you to understand then" "Ok, so what do you want to warn me about" "Whatever you do, don't let Vinyl out of your sight, ever, for if you do, if she dies, it will mean, the end of the world!" "And I am guessing now you are going to show me what will happen and all that stuff?" "Wow, you really have done this before" The Doctor then went back to the tower and started flipping switches and turning knobs, when suddenly the Pegasus pressed a red button causing the entire place to shake. The Doctor looked angrily at her yelling "I told you not to touch anything!" then everything stabilized, and the Doctor walked over to the door and opened it revealing huge flames erupting from what looked like Canterlot, I looked in the distance on the ground to see "Is that, no, no it can't be true, is she?" The Doctor then slammed the door, and said "Sorry, you weren't meant to see that, and yes that was her, if she dies, Equestria and the world will be destroyed" "When?" "Sorry, but I am not allowed to reveal that information. All I am allowed to say is this 'When the words are said and the music ends, there will be discord and death will cover all' I can't decipher it, but it might be a clue" "But" "Here is your final stop, have a nice day and good luck" The Doctor then opened the door and pushed me out back into my house and left. I turned around to see the blue box disappear. Octavia then said "How was your trip with the Doctor?" "Wait, you knew him?" "Yep, everyone does" I thought to myself what the Doctor said: _When the words are said and the music ends, there will be discord and death will cover all, _I shrugged and continued listening to music with everyone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: HAHAHA, I am such a dick, leaving you all of with a cliffhanger like that.


	19. The wedding

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 17 – The Wedding**

It was the day before the wedding, Vinyl and I were both excited, we had tasked Octavia and a quire led by her to provide the music, and Neon to be in charge of finding me the perfect thing to wear. Neon had decided have me wear the same thing that I wore to the gala, the all-white style outfit, but unfortunately during the fight after the gala, it got all ripped up and it had to be retailored. That night Neon and Shining Armor took me out for pre-wedding bachelor related stuff. We went to several bars, and a rave, that I volunteered to DJ for, so Neon decided to join in and sing while I was making the music, and Shining Armor was surprisingly good at playing the guitar, it was an amazing night.

The next morning, I woke up, put on my dress clothes, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and prepared my vows for what was to be the greatest, and happiest day of my life. As I was walking out the door of the room in the castle that I was staying at temporarily, I heard the wedding music, and I started to get a major headache, I put my hand on my head, as the words that the Doctor said were blaring in my ears, I kept hearing _When the words are said and the music ends, there will be discord and death will cover all_ over and over again, those words. I was staring into space when I started hearing "ROBERT!" I snapped out of it and said "What?" "Dude, the ceremony is starting you need to get down there" Neon said franticly I nodded and teleported to the altar. I arrived, standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for Vinyl to arrive. Then the classic wedding music started playing, I looked down the aisle to see Vinyl all dressed in white, her beautiful dress had an amazing accent on her eyes that made her seem exceptionally beautiful. I stared in awe at her beauty as she walked towards me.

She got up to the altar and Princess Celestia started the ceremony, Celestia said "You may now say your vows" I looked deep into Vinyl's eyes and said "Vinyl you were the first person I met when I arrived in this world, you taught me everything there was to know, and then we worked together to entertain others, that led us to become closer, that night after the gala I promised I would never die, I promised I would always keep you safe, I promised that I would always love you safe no matter what, and I intend to keep those promises, lastly, in our relationship I believe that we can achieve true harmony" Vinyl started to cry a little hearing those words. Vinyl wiped away her tears and said "From the first time I saw you I felt a bond, like something was drawing me to you, over time I started to feel the bond getting stronger and stronger, until the gala, that night I truly realized what that bond was, I know what you promised and I trust my life to you, and everything. And I too believe that we can achieve true harmony" I smiled, and broke a tear. Celestia also smiled and said "Do you, Robert, take Vinyl to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" Celestia turned to Vinyl and asked "Do you, Vinyl, take Robert to be your lawfully wedded husband" "I do", Celestia nodded and said "I now pronounce you man and wife" As me and Vinyl kissed I heard the prophecy again, but louder, _When the words are said and the music ends, there will be discord and death will cover all_ I then grabbed Vinyl and yelled "Get down!" I jumped with Vinyl in my arms as an explosion erupted from the altar behind us.

There were flashes of lightning and the sky started to darken. Suddenly we heard an evil voice laughing "Aww, isn't this sweet. Two people getting married, truly there isn't a more sacred ceremony" it said. Then Discord appeared in front of us all "Hello there!" he said looking at us. I got pissed and said "DISCORD! What are you doing here?" "I've been watching you all for a while now, and I've decided that there is not a better time than this to show off my power!" Discord said. Then he snapped his fingers and the roof flew off of the building. He started to laugh maniacally.

I turned to Vinyl who was crying that the perfect day was ruined. I hugged her and said "It's all going to be ok, trust me, like always, I keep my promises" then as I was hugging her, I felt her go limp, held her away from me, saying "Vinyl, wake up, Wake up!" I then noticed that she was almost completely drained of energy, and her pulse was slowing. I remembered that the harmony necklace was back at the house, I cried a little and said "No, no, I promised I wouldn't let this happen" I teleported into the house, and looked frantically for the charm, when I looked at the dresser, I saw it, and grabbed it. I then teleported outside, lied Vinyl flat and put the charm on her, trying to allow the energy from the charm to at least give her enough to keep her alive. When I saw nothing happening, I put my head to her chest listening for a pulse, it was just about gone, but what was strange to me was that the normal one, two pulse was doubled instead it was one, two, three, four. Then it started to fade, I looked out into the distance to see the blue box, I looked down, and knew what was happening. I then said "No I won't let her die" I knew there was only one way to do this, but I had to do it quickly or else she wouldn't be saved and it also might cause the caster to die. I teleported the batteries that we use for the bass cannon into my hand and sapped the power from the cells. I then slapped my hands together and thought _Setosorcerer taught me well_, I said a few words that wouldn't make sense to most, and then placed my hands on Vinyl. My power then started flowing into her, as this was happening, my other form's energy started to go with it, it pained me a lot but I said "I… MUST…SAVE… HER!" I then yelled as I increased the power flow. That's when I felt the pulse, I stopped the spell, while I still had energy left to spare. Then I performed CPR, after a minute I felt her start breathing. I had a sigh of relief. After that I set her down gently on her bed, grabbed the bass cannon and thirty power cells then went back outside.

I loaded the cannon with all thirty power cells, sending its power percentage to overload. I used my enhanced sight to lock on to where the battle with Discord was happening, and aimed the bass cannon in that general direction. I scowled and said "This is for my WIFE!" I then pulled the trigger as I held on for dear life. The blast of energy, at its height in power, sent massive feedback causing me to have to leverage myself into the ground. The blast of energy as it was traveling caused the ground below it to shatter and smash as the massive surge in air pressure and sound waves overloaded the air above it. Once the bass cannon ran out of power and stopped, I threw the bass cannon on the ground and said "I hope that did the trick" and walked back into the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Genius! If you want to see what happens between Tid and Discord go to this link, that side of this story is written by my friend: u/5014112/Tid55584


	20. The Aftermath, Secrets Told, Surprise

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 18 – The Aftermath, Secrets told, and a Surprise**

The next week...

I woke up the one morning, to see that Vinyl had already woken up. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to see where she was, when I saw her in the kitchen making some breakfast. I walked up from behind her and hugged her saying "Good morning my musical angel" she blushed and said "Good morning, you are up earlier than usual" I smirked an replied "I would have thought you would sleep in because of the events of yesterday" her smile turned into a confused grin and Vinyl asked "Why, What happened after I passed out?" I frowned and said "Discord sapped your strength, so I took you back here, put the amulet on you, and then gave you almost the entirety of my power and saved you from dying, speaking of which, while I was checking your pulse, I noticed something odd about your heartbeat" She got a scared face on, I continued on and asked "Would you mind enlightening me on why I felt two pulses?" She hesitated and then said "I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore, you are going to be a father" I hugged her and said "This is great! But why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I was going to tell you after the whole imposter thing, but I thought it wasn't the right time, so I was going to tell you after the wedding" I kissed her and said "You don't need to be afraid to tell me these kinds of things" she smiled and said "Go wake Tavi and Neon up, breakfast will be ready soon" I nodded and went back upstairs to wake them up.

(Somewhere in Ponyville) There was a huge flash of light, then out of nowhere appeared Cupquake. She stood up rubbed her head an as she looked around she saw all of the ponies speaking to each other and said "I must be dreaming" walked into Ponyville. As she was walking through town she was thinking to herself 'I wish Robert were here' when she stumbled across a Vinyl Scratch fan. Cupquake asked "Where can I find a person of authority around here?" The pony thought about it and said "If you can find Princess Vinyl out in the countryside North of here, she lives in a country house with her husband I believe his name is Robert" she thanked the pony, but as Cupquake walked away she thought 'It can't be the same Robert. It must just be coincidence'.

(Back to my viewpoint an hour later) Vinyl and I had just finished eating when we heard a knock at the door. Vinyl opened the door (I couldn't see who it was) and said "Hello, I am Vinyl... Oh so you aren't from around here, come inside I will tell you about Equestria" when I saw who walked in my eyes widened "Cupquake!" Cupquake said back to me "Robert!" Vinyl, confused asked "Can someone explain to me what is going on here?" I coughed and said "Vinyl, this is Cupquake. She and I were married before I died, in the dimension that I came from originally" Vinyl's jaw dropped. I looked at Cupquake and said "Cupquake, this is Vinyl Scratch. She is my wife in this dimension" Cupquake walked up and snacked me and said "You got remarried?" "Umm. I died and I came back to life here, so I kind of took this as another chance at life. Please explain to me how you are still alive" "I don't even know..." Vinyl burst and said "Can someone just explain this to me from the beginning?" So I and Cupquake sat down and explained to Vinyl the story from the beginning.

(Several hours later) After Cupquake and I explained our history to Vinyl, Vinyl and I explained our side to Cupquake. That night turned out to be very interesting and eventful. After all of us explained everything, Doctor Whooves arrived in The Blue Box and exclaimed "Robert there is a tear in the Space Time Continuum!" He looked at Cupquake and said "But I guess you have already found that out, reports have said that an entity has recently leaked into this dimension. Her (pointing at Cupquake). We need to send her back in order for me to fix this!" Doctor Whooves then grabbed Cupquake and threw her in the blue box and then disappeared.

Vinyl looked at me with a scowl, I smiled hoping to lessen the tension. Vinyl then yelled at me "Why didn't you tell me about this stuff earlier?" "Because it was troubling for me when I think about it, it is my past that I try to forget about" Vinyl's smile lessened into a frown and she said "I'm sorry I guess this isn't entirely your fault" she walked up and hugged me, and I said "Will we ever get a break from this kind of stuff?" She shook her head slightly and said "It doesn't seem like it" I laughed a little and said "We need a vacation, far away from here" "You said it" Vinyl said as she yawned. I yawned too and said "I know this sounds insane, but I think we should go back on tour" When I didn't hear a response, I noticed she had fallen asleep. After I lied her down on the bed, I called up Neon and asked "Are you and Shining Armor ready?" "Are we ready? We are waiting outside for you bro" I looked out the window and saw them waiting for me and ran to join them.

Me: I know some of you might be thinking that the story is going slowly, but don't worry things will heat up again soon.


	21. The Mission of Shadows

**RAIM/MLP crossover**

**Chapter 19 – The Mission of Shadows**

About a month later...

It was around a month after the battle against Discord had occurred and Vinyl was due any day now. But one day I was summoned to the castle by Princess Luna under the pretense that I would be assigned a mission. I arrived in the throne room to see Princess Luna standing there; I looked at her and asked "You have a mission for me?" She nodded and said "Yes, the mission is that I need you to travel to the Underworld and retrieve a prisoner for questioning" my confident smile turned to a curious frown as I asked "May I ask who I am picking up?" She shook her head and said "He only goes by the alias 'shadow' you must bring him to me for questioning" I nodded and said "If I may, I would like to bring Neon Lights along for extra help" she nodded. I thanked her and then teleported back to the house to pack for the quest. I arrived back at the house and immediately called Neon and told him that he would be accompanying me on the quest. I then ran upstairs to pack the bass cannon and some potions and magical items for the mission. Suddenly, Vinyl walked into the room and saw me packing and asked "Where are you going?" I smiled and said back "Princess Luna has given me a quest, I am taking Neon Lights and we are traveling to the Underworld to retrieve a prisoner for questioning" Vinyl then replied "Can I go?" I shook my head "I'm sorry, but no. We can't risk you getting hurt and something happening to the baby" she frowned and said "I know some magic that can protect me from everything, and plus in any event that we are in trouble, I can teleport home, or to safety in general" I still shook my head. Vinyl then scowled and gave me the evil look, I then got scared. I sighed and said "Don't wander off, and stay with us, deal?" Vinyl nodded happily and then asked "One more question, can Tavi come?" I nodded. I continued packing and said "You and Octavia have to be packed sooner than later, we leave tomorrow morning bright and early" Vinyl nodded, gave me a kiss and went to get Octavia.

The next morning came quickly, and as I suspected, Neon and I were outside waiting for the girls to get outside. Another five minutes passed when they finally got out, Neon and I both sighed saying in unison "Finally". We continued towards the Everfree forest where Zecora lives, and where we would get the key to the Underworld. As we got to Canterlot, Princess Luna was waiting for us; I walked up to her and asked "What do you need?" She held out her hoof, in it was a piece of something gold with a black crystal in it, Luna then said "When you find the prisoner, give him this" I nodded and took it from her. Luna continued on saying "You have three days to retrieve him and bring him back" I nodded, and then as we were leaving Luna said "Wait! I don't think it is the best idea that Vinyl accompanies you on this quest" Vinyl sighed and said "Well if Luna says no, then I guess it's no" Vinyl then walked right beside Princess Luna, and Luna said "Don't worry I will take good care of her" I nodded and the three of us Neon, Octavia and I continued on to the forest.

We trekked through the forest, fighting off numerous timberwolves as we went. Neon eventually spotted a light through the trees and said "I thing we've found Zecora's house" We walked up to the door and knocked saying "Zecora its Robert, I have been sent by Princess Luna to retrieve the key to the Underworld" then the door opened. We walked in to see a large collection of magical items, materials and potions. Zecora then said "So you're here for the key?" I nodded "Yes mam, Luna needs us to retrieve someone from the Underworld for questioning" Zecora looked down and said "You should not go through with this quest of yours, you are being deceived" I shook my head "Doubtful I have complete trust in Luna, if this was bad then she wouldn't have sent us on this quest in the first place" Zecora frowned "You are a naive man" "How so?" Zecora scowled and said "There is no need to further this argument; your opinion won't sway, so I only have one thing to tell you. When the king of darkness and the queen of deception arise, there will be an eternal darkness cast over the world" Neon laughed and said "A prophecy, really? No one can tell the future, except Doctor Whooves, and he literally sees the future" Zecora handed me a dagger and said "Here is the key, when you arrive at the center of the forest, you will find a cave, go inside and stick this dagger in the ground" I nodded "Thank you" but right before we left, Octavia managed somehow to talk Zecora into teaching her magic. So Neon and I were on our own, on a quest to hell and back.

As we were walking I took out the thing that Luna gave me, and examined it, as I looked at it, I noticed that it seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Neon looked at the crystal and said "That looks like the crystals that Vinyl's horn was infested with, when she was a pony, that prevented her from using magic" After he said that, it all clicked, I looked at the gold part and my eyes widened "This is a piece of Sombra's crown!" I started to consider what Zecora was saying. Then I said "Neon, I think I know who our prisoner is" Neon nodded and said "But we still need to accomplish the quest, I mean if Luna is willing to bring back Sombra then it must be really important, right?" I sighed and said "I have a bad feeling about this". Neon and I eventually arrived at the cave in the forest, we walked to the very back of the cave and I stabbed the ground with the dagger. We waited for something to happen, after a couple of minutes, I took the dagger, slit one of my hands and then stabbed the ground with the now, blood stained dagger. Then a huge crack appeared, opening up the earth revealing an orange and yellow glow. I shrugged as Neon and I walked into the opening. We walked down some steps when we reached a huge gate, in front of it lied a huge three headed dog, Neon frowned and said "That must be Cerberus, the guard dog of the Underworld" Neon just happened to pull out a large dog bone, and said "When you said we were going to the Underworld, I knew what we would encounter" He then looked at the large hound and said "Hey boy, you want a bone?" The dog got excited and went into play mode; Neon threw the bone far off into the distance, Cerberus then ran to retrieve it. Neon and I then hightailed it through the gates.

We looked for hours until we saw a mansion in the distance, Neon and I ran to the mansion and knocked on the door. We were answered by a red, devil like unicorn. "May I help you?" Asked the unicorn, I nodded and said "Luna has sent me to retrieve Sombra" the unicorn then looked at a list and then said "Come right in, King Sombra is inside" I nodded and we walked inside. We arrived in a living room to see King Sombra sitting down luxuriously; he noticed me and scowled "You! Let me guess, you are here to finish me off entirely? Well let me tell you..." "Just shut up! I would love to kill you, but that isn't what I am here for" I walked up to him and handed him the piece of his crown, when he saw it he said "Oh, so it's time" I heard him and asked confused "Time for what?" He looked at me and said "What? Nothing, I was just thinking out loud" I shook my head and said "You are to come with us to the castle" Sombra nodded, but then he looked passed me and said "You might not notice but you are being tracked" I turned around and saw nothing, and then asked "What are you talking about?" He frowned and said "By the best, Slenderpony" Neon's face lost color when he heard that name. I turned around again and focused my magic in my eyes and then I saw him. As I was looking at him I tapped Neon's shoulder and said "We need to teleport, now!" Neon grabbed Sombra and then, Neon and I used our magic to teleport to the surface. We arrived in the cave; I then yanked the dagger out of the ground, causing the earth to close back up. I looked at Neon and said "Hand me a replenishment potion" Neon gave it to me and I then drank it, restoring my power. Then I said "One more teleport to go" Neon nodded as we grabbed Sombra and teleported just outside the castle in Canterlot. I opened the door to see Vinyl across the room, but as I ran to give her a hug, a jail cell fell on top of me. King Sombra then teleported to the throne, and stood right next to Luna. Then, right in between Luna and Vinyl, appeared Queen Chrysalis, I started to beat on the bars of the cell, but I couldn't get free, then Neon was teleported inside the cage. I looked at Luna and yelled "What's going on here!" Luna then changed form and said "You were played, everything from the events at the Gala to the Crystal Empire, to Discord, it was all a plan, which led up to this moment! All that is left is my part of the deal" Luna looked at Chrysalis and said "Here is your present" Luna pointed at Vinyl, who was under a spell at the time. Queen Chrysalis smiled maliciously. I got pissed trying repeatedly to break out of the cell, but the bars were infused with magic. Neon set down the backpack and I asked "Neon, what potions do we have left?" He looked through our current inventory and then said "I found a magic depletion potion" I grabbed it from him and then threw it at the bars. The cell started to rapidly deteriorate, when the bars became brittle, I smashed them a apart. I took out a potion that rids people of illusion spells and threw it at Vinyl. She snapped out of her trance, looked around to see Chrysalis, Sombra, and Luna and screamed. I sprinted towards Vinyl in an attempt to save her, but right when I got to her all of them disappeared. My eyes widened as my everything was just taken away from me.

I felt my rage growing once again; I saw the green aura starting to cloak me. I turned to Neon and said "Get ready to run, because I might lose it and go berserk again" Neon nodded and was ready to teleport when ready. Then I sensed a presence, I quickly moved my hand to the left and grabbed the neck of something, then the entity revealed itself. I looked at it, it was a colt, tall, white, with a black suit on, and no mouth or eyes. I then said "You must be the assassin that has been following us, Slenderpony is it?" It nodded. I stared at it with an evil look and tightened my grip on its neck and said "If you don't want to be smashed to a pulp, you will tell me what Luna's plan is" then I heard something, the colt was speaking to me telepathically it said "War, war is her plan, she will turn Equestria into a battleground and then take control, you have no hope of winning this" I chuckled a little and said "Then you don't know me that well" "I know more about you than you think, I have been tracking you ever since the gala" I frowned and said "If you want to live, than I suggest you comply with my next offer, switch sides and be a spy for me" my eyes turned black as I started to enter my other form. The colt nodded and said "I am guessing you also will want to know what the intentions are for your wife?" "That would be useful to know, yes" "I don't really need to tell you, because you have heard it before, at the Crystal Empire, you know why Chrysalis wants her" I remembered and then got pissed. Right before I let go of the colt, I slapped an enchantment on him that stated that if he were to betray me, he would die. After I let him go, he asked "What is my first mission?" "You are to track the trio and Vinyl and report back everything important" the colt nodded and disappeared.

I turned to Neon and said "He is on our side now" Neon nodded, and then I asked "Do you know where Celestia and the other princesses are?" Neon nodded and said "They are in the Crystal Empire" "Ready to go?" Neon nodded then we teleported to the Crystal Empire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Ooh a piece of paper with a drawing and the words 'help' on it.

Slenderpony: *stares at me*

Me: Here you go *gives paper to Slenderpony*

*Static*


	22. The Bundle(s) of joy, mission complete

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 21 – The Bundle(s) of joy, and a mission complete

* * *

After several days of trekking across the Mild West we finally reached the Broken Leylands. The Broken Leylands are full of rugged wastelands, there are no cities or towns in the Broken Leylands, only small settlements. As we were walking through an open area of wasteland, I looked at Shining Armor and asked "So why is this huge area of land not settled?" "From what I know about this country, it's that there is absolutely no fertile ground for farming, and that the Changeling Empire and Equestria have been arguing over this area for a long time" "I see, so poor soil quality and political unrest?" Shining Armor nodded. Zecora suddenly stopped and said "We are not alone" I stopped and got in my fighting stance saying "Slenderpony, how many?" He appeared and said "From what I count... Fifty or more" I nodded and then a large group of changelings appeared, surrounding us. Shining Armor projected a shield around us all, I took out the bass cannon and started the charging cycle and said "Hold them off until I get this thing charged" Neon, Flash Sentry, and the guards were fighting them off with hoof to hoof combat, while Zecora and Octavia were using magic. After a few minutes I saw the battery light on the cannon turn green and I fired the cannon, clearing us a path. We all then made a break for it running as fast as we could.  
After running for a while, I looked back to see that we were still being chased by the hoard of changelings. I looked off into the distance to see what looked like the border. But right when we got there I noticed it was open water for miles. I looked at Shining Armor and said "Celestia said nothing about a straight separating the Broken Leylands from the Changeling Empire!" He laughed and said "Its probably because she expected us to teleport" I face palmed. We all stopped at the coast and held hands, concentrating our magical energy into a massive teleport. Right when the hoard was about to get us we disappeared at last second.  
We arrived on the banks of the Changeling Empire, the terrain was covered by jagged mountain ranges, and canyons.  
We looked off into the distance to see the tallest standing structure, Neon said "That must be the heart of the empire" We all nodded. Slenderpony reappeared and said "There are changelings scouting everywhere along the ridges and canyons. But if you manage to take a shortcut through..." I started to get a nauseous feeling and a migraine, I started to get dizzy so I leaned up against a nearby rock. Zecora helped me up and asked "Is it another vision?" I shook my head "I know this feeling, it... it's, oh no" I then grabbed a magic replenishment potion, guzzled it down, and then teleported as close to the palace as possible. I appeared right next to the palace. I could hear Vinyl's screams coming from the top of the tower I grasped the wall as I started to climb the tall structure. As I got closer to the top, her screams got louder. I then reached the top where I punched a hole in the wall killing several changelings in the process. I looked around the room to see Vinyl in an examining chair, I ran up to her and us strapped her from the chair. Vinyl then said to need "Get me out of here, I am not having a child in this place" I nodded, picked up Vinyl and teleported to where the others were.  
Right when I arrived Octavia and Zecora got down to help Vinyl through the best and most painful part of her life. Then we heard the cries of several thousand changelings in the distance. Shining Armor cast his protection spell covering us all. Then we all fought off changelings back to back, trying desperately to protect Vinyl. Then Octavia said "Get over here!" I ran over there and knelt down and Octavia said "Hold Vinyl's hand keep her calm" I held Vinyls hand as she pushed as hard as possible when we heard a cry, Zecora said "It's a girl, then she wrapped the baby girl in a towel we had. But then Vinyl didn't stop crying, then after a couple more minutes, we heard whining again, Octavia said "It's a boy" Octavia wrapped the baby boy in another towel, when suddenly, BOOOOM! The palace exploded. Zecora then said a few magic words and then we were gone.  
We appeared at my house outside of Canterlot. Vinyl lied down with our newborns and said "The boy's name will be, Adam. And the girl, Concordia" I smiled and said "Those are beautiful names" I kissed Vinyl as she fell asleep with the two children.  
I continued along with the rest of the group towards Canterlot castle, to give a report. We got to the castle and gave our reports and then went our separate ways. Octavia, Neon and I went home, Zecora went back to the Everfree forest, and Shining Armor and his guards headed back to the Crystal Empire.  
As I was at home enjoying my time back I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to it and opened the door to see Tid. I asked him "What do you want" What do you want?" He replied "I've come here to inform you that I've been appointed General of the army. While that does mean that I can give you orders, the army doesn't need any additional support, and with your children having been born and all, I've come to inform you that your assistance won't be necessary."I asked in reprisal "Wait, how did you know we had children?" He replied "Nothing you need to know about. Anyway, that was all, so I'll get going." With that he left without another word.  
After that I snapped my fingers and asked Slenderpony "Have we been being tracked?" He nodded "Yes, but not from around us, there is a man using sensory techniques to track us from a remote location, I believe his name to be Itachi" I crushed the doorknob in anger and said "I guess they don't trust us" he shook his head and replied "The royalty does, it is just those two who don't" I nodded and slammed the door.


	23. The Eve of War, Sneak Attack

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 22 – The Eve of War, Sneak Attack

About a week later...  
Vinyl was taking care of Adam and Concordia, while I was turning the house into a fortress. I had managed to figure out how to use Vinyl's element of harmony, with its infinite magic energy supply, to create a magic shield around the house that prevents anything evil from getting in; anything that does try to force its way in will be blown back by a wave of high powered sound waves. Slenderpony had explained to me that he could still get in because he teleports, trans-dimensionally. After I was done with the final touches on the shield, I walked back inside and sat right next to Vinyl who had just gotten the kids to sleep. Vinyl smiled and said to me "They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen" I looked at the two and nodded. I almost broke a tear and said "Yes they are, it's too bad that they have to grow up at this of all times" I looked out the window over the horizon and thought 'War is upon us, and it is inevitable' I kissed Vinyl, and then leaned down and kissed Concordia and Adam. I looked back at Vinyl and said "I will be back, I have to do some 'negotiating'" I swung the bass cannon over my shoulder and ran out the door.  
I teleported to Canterlot Castle and barged into the throne room ranting "How could you, in the right mind, make Tid of all people the leader of an army?" Princess Celestia then said "Because he was here while you and Shining Armor were gone, I had to do something" I rubbed my temples and said "You could have waited" she shook her head, I then said "He may be the leader of an army, but he doesn't control me... From now on, I am officially a vigilante, and will form a coalition of self-working mercenaries. We will solve this war on our own from now on" I then teleported before Celestia could get another word in.  
I arrived at the Crystal Empire, in the throne room. I walked up to Shining Armor and asked "How can you stand by, being controlled by an inferior?" He shook his head and replied "I know what you mean, but I am bound by my royalty" I sighed and said "I need to borrow Flash Sentry" "Why?" "I have formed a group of vigilantes, we will end this war by ourselves and not under the control of Tid" Shining Armor nodded and called over Flash Sentry and told him what I want and he agreed to join. I nodded and said "Good, now come with me, we are going to recruit a few others" I then teleported to the Everfree forest where Zecora also agreed on my offer. Then we went back to the outskirts of the Changeling Kingdom where apparently there was a rogue changeling nicknamed 'The Reflection' that would want to join the group. We then headed to the Kingdom of the Griffins where we recruited a griffin nicknamed 'Stratos' that was highly skilled in strategy and weapons into the group. Lastly, I got a tip from Slenderpony about another very skilled assassin that was second place to him in skill, we went to the Icy North where we found him in an Ice Cave. He was a Colt/Dragon hybrid that had mastered stealth, dragon magic, and combat; he went by the alias the 'Dragon of the Mist'. After I had recruited all of the members, we immediately went to the planning boards, in our base, that was located in the storage basement of Neon's old studio in Las Pegasus. While Stratos was listing out all of our options, Slenderpony was conversing with Mist, and everyone was getting to know each other.  
After an hour, we came up with a plan. The plan was that we are going to take out the two kingpins and then go after Luna. Stratos pointed out on the map where the potential battlefields are and how we were to infiltrate the upper ranks and destroy the weak points. It turns out that we were going to have to take out the key points of the army before we take the kingpins. I looked at Reflection and said "First, you are going to disguise yourself as a key member and sneak into their ranks, they must suspect nothing" I pointed to Slenderpony and said "You are going to sneak in and take out their key generals and place charges on their weapons" I looked at Mist and said "You will be the distraction for the Allied forces, you need to prevent them from getting involved" I then looked at Flash Sentry and said "You have one of the most important roles, you are to be my inside man in the Allied forces" I looked at Zecora and said "You are with Mist" I looked at Stratos and said "You are to be the eye in the sky, giving us important updates and information on any changes" I then looked at everyone and asked "Agreed?" They all nodded. "Okay then, we will get prepared, and leave in two days". We then disbanded. I went back to the house to see that everyone was sound asleep, so I set down the bass cannon , walked upstairs, and fell asleep right next to Vinyl.  
I woken up the next morning by a telepathic message from Slenderpony saying "It turns out, your conversation with Shining Armor was eavesdropped by Tid. They are using telepathically linked crows to see and hear everything" I shook my head saying "How didn't we notice this earlier?" Slenderpony replied "Because it is unorthodox, I sure haven't seen it before. But we will have to be more careful when and where we are speaking. I suggest telepathic link" I nodded and replied "Notify the others about this, arrange a meeting to advance the plan" "It is done, one more note, you have several crows within your shield, should I take care of them?" "Yes" I got out of bed, made breakfast and left a note for Vinyl saying: I will be gone for a while, but I will be back, I am going to end this war. If I don't return, tell the kids of how great I was, I love you.  
PS: if anyone in the Royal Guard except for Flash Sentry or Shining Armor shows up, don't tell them anything, don't even let them through the shield. And if Tid shows up, get out of there.  
I then set the letter by the breakfast, packed my things and teleported to base. I arrived, to see everyone already there. Mist yawned and asked "Why did you call us this early?" I nodded and said "Before I answer that question, Slenderpony! Is the place secure?" He nodded, I said "Good, now, the reason I called you all here is because we need to advance our plans. We need to do this tonight, it is quite possible that the Allied forces already know about our plan. Get ready, we leave in a few hours."  
It was that night, we were just outside the enemy camp and the Allied forces were closing in. We all now talked by telepathy, so I said in thought "Check in, Mirror (Reflection) are you in position?" "Yes, I have mimicked myself after one of them and am causing a distraction" "Check in, Mist, Zecora are you both ready for a major distraction?" "We are in position and waiting for the command" "Check in, Slenderpony, you know what to do" "Charges set, and I am in position by the targets" I nodded "Good, be ready to go in a few". Then Stratos reported in "The Allied forces are within distance" I grinned and said "Mist, Zecora give em' a show" the two of them then created a smoke screen blinding the Allied force, followed by Mist creating an illusion of huge dragon made out of fire. I then said "Slenderpony you are go" Slenderpony immediately killed two of the top generals and then teleported away. After that, all of us got out of range, as Slenderpony detonated the charges causing the camp to go up in a violent explosion. As we watched everything happen from a distance all I was thinking was 'I can only imagine what Tid's reaction to this will be'.  
After the mission celebration, I went back home to notice that no one was there, I searched around the house until I saw on the floor an engraving that had the the letters M.H. in huge lettering. I immediately knew what it meant and teleported to Manehattan to our other house that we owned out there. I got to the house and told Vinyl "We have to go NOW!" Vinyl grabbed Concordia and Adam and we teleported to the safe-house in Las Pegasus. I got there and everyone in the group was waiting there, I then said "Mist, everyone watch the safe-house from outside, we are on high alert, Zacora take Vinyl and my kids, keep them safe, at all costs" Slenderpony reappeared and said "Tid is after you, and possibly Vinyl, I told him to back off if he wanted to live" I nodded and said "Thank you, but we both know he isn't going to listen" I looked down and clenched my fist "If he lays a finger on my wife or kids he is going to die" then I got a telepathic message from Flash Sentry "Tid is trying to find Slenderpony's weakness, and is possibly planning to kidnap Vinyl" I scowled and punched a hole in the concrete wall. I then yelled "Mist! Give Tid a message, tell him to back off or else there will be dire consequences, and him, nor Rarity will be safe" Mist nodded and disappeared.  
After several days of planning we had finally come up with a plan to capture Sombra and send him back to the underworld. The plan was so simple, we will send Slenderpony to teleport Sombra to the Underworld.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I cant wait to write the next chapter! *gets out pen and paper*

Mist: Keep reading, if you want to live.


	24. Justification

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 23 – Justification

A few days later...  
We had held out in the safe house for a few days, one of us secretly going out to get food daily. Everyone in the group was being very vigilant, we were waiting for an impending attack from Tid, we all knew it was going to happen, we just didn't know when. Slenderpony also managed to send Sombra back to the Underworld, and our repeated sneak attacks on enemy fortifications proved successful. One day, Mist, Slenderpony and I were sparring, Mist teamed up with Slenderpony. Slenderpony used his atmidokinesis (Ability to create/manipulate fog and mist) to create a mist that filled the room, Mist lived up to his name and disappeared. I looked around the room trying to track Mist, but I couldn't, then I felt it, a slight change in air pressure. I swung around on my foot and grabbed Mist by the throat. The dense fog disappeared, but then I noticed that Slenderpony also had me in checkmate as he was behind me. We all laughed, Mist then said to me "When me and Slendy over here worked together, we were called by either two names The Untouchable Duo, or The Invisible Combo" I laughed and said "I can see why" we told stories and such for a while until we heard a knock at the door, I said quietly "Mirror, see who it is" he nodded, and as he was walking up the stairs, the rest of us got into our fighting stances. After a few seconds Mirror said telepathically "It's him" I then replied "Change form, and act natural" "Got it" While still telepathically linked, I saw the whole think play out.  
(As Mirror) I changed my form to mimic a normal pony and slowly opened the door, there standing before me was Tid, I asked him "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He replied "I am Tid, and is anyone home besides you?" "No it's only me. I don't get company that often" he nodded, but I noticed the grin on his face. I said to him "Thank you for stopping by, good bye, but as I was shutting the door, Tid put his foot in the way and said "May I come in, I must explain to you why I am here" I gulped and said "Yes, sure" I let him walk inside and sit down on the cough that was in the living room. I then said "So why are you here?" He replied "Several outlaws are reported to be hiding in this area" I smiled as much as I could and said "Well, no outlaws here, I would never let those kinds of people in" Tid's face turned serious within a second and he said "I know they are here... Changeling" I changed back and got in a fighting stance saying "So you knew?" He smirked and said "Yeah".  
(Back to Robert) I got in my fighting stance, when suddenly Mirror was tossed down the stairs. I told Zecora "Protect Vinyl and the kids at all costs!" She nodded and took them into the safe room. I watched as Tid walked down the steps heavily. Slenderpony, Mist and I got in our attack position awaiting him to attack. I said to the two of them "Attack position Midnight fog" Slenderpony stood in front of me, and Mist stood in front of Slenderpony. I blacked out the lights as Slenderpony projected a dense fog that filled the room. Mist dissipated and merged with the fog and so did Slenderpony as I made a run for where Zecora, Vinyl and the kids were.  
I got to where they were and hugged Vinyl and said "I won't let him get you nor Adam or Concordia, I won't lose you, not again" I kissed her and she said "I know you won't, I love you" we kissed, and then I got back into my fighting stance waiting for whoever would walk out of the mist first. A few minutes passed when the sound of fighting stopped. I watched closely as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Zecora jumped in front of me and said "I will hold him off, you take them and get out of here" I shook my head and pushed Zecora back with them and said "No, I won't let anymore people risk their lives,for me" I drank a magic replenishment potion, pointed my hands at Vinyl, Zecora and the kids and said a few magic words along with "When you get there, head to the castle, tell Cadance and Shining Armor what is going on, they will protect you" I then teleported them to the Crystal Empire. I turned around to face Tid, he finally came into view and said "You have fallen into my trap, Thanks for teleporting them away from you" he then disappeared. My eyes widened and I teleported too.  
I got to the castle in Crystal Empire when I entered the throne room to see Shining Armor and Zecora on the ground knocked out, and Princess Cadance immobile. I then said frantically "Where are they!" Cadance replied "He took them, we refused to let him but he got past us" Shining Armor woke up, still weak, he managed to say "That... Bastard... Tid... Kill him" I noticed all of this, that's when a hologram appeared in the room, Tid was on it and he said "Hello, Robert. If you're wondering what has happened to your wife and you children, I'd like to tell you something. I have taken both of your children, as well as your wife. Your wife is stationed in Ponyville, at Rarity's house. At the same time, your children are stationed in Canterlot, in a secret room under the castle. You can save one of them. Now, who will you choose? Your wife? Or your children? I'll be waiting for your answer" I immediately lost it and changed into my rage form, losing all control I teleported to Ponyville, when in this form, my sense of smell is acute and I can track and pick up the life energy of anyone. I sensed Tid and teleported as close as I could. I appeared by what I thought was him and said "You!" Tid said"So, you've made your decision have you?" I said. Tid looked at what I had chosen. "Looks like your wife is coming with me." Said Tid. I took Adam and Concordia and took them back to the house, under the care of Neon and Octavia. I then tracked his scent again, teleporting to him.

A few seconds later I appeared, more pissed than ever. "Hello!" Tid said in mock friendliness. "You bastard!" I said. "What? I let you keep your children, didn't I?" He asked. "I'll kill you!" I said. "Now, now, don't be like that. You can't be greedy, now can you?" He said. I ran at him and punched him, sending Tid through several trees. He stood up and brushed the debris off of his cloak. "Well, that was rude." He said. I appeared behind him and grabbed his left arm, ripping it off of Tid body. He looked down at where it had been. "Well, someone's a little aggressive." Tid said. He turned around and kicked me in the face. I stumbled but regained my balance. I looked at him in rage. "Well, it seems you're not going to calm down any time soon, so I'll be out of here." He said. He raised two fingers in front of him just before I could land a punch that would've killed him. I yelled up in the air "Coward!" And teleported again.

I appeared in the Changeling Empire chasing after Tid. "Seems like I'll have to speed up." He said. He opened the Third Gate and sprinted away. He saw Me about to bring his fists down on him. Then he used his Mangekyou Rinnegan to teleport ahead of where he was. I screamed with rage and tried it again, but the same thing happened. Tid kept teleporting in a zigzag pattern, making sure to avoid my attacks at all cost. Eventually I grew tired of this game and started to launch my magic attacks at him. He used the powers Rarity had given him to erect barriers of crystals to block my attacks. I started to grow even more angry with him. "This could be troubling, should he end up interfering with my plans". He said. He weaved hand signs. "Earth Style: Splitting Earth Jutsu." He said. At that moment the earth behind me started splitting, sending spires of rock into the air. "Hopefully that'll slow him down." He said. I dodged them and kept on his tail. He kept running and eventually heard my footsteps again. He looked behind himself to see me running faster than ever. "Seems like I'll have to increase my speed even more." He said. He opened the Fifth Gate and continued to sprint. Eventually I could see the Changeling Empire in the distance. "Almost there." He said grinning. He again looked behind to see Me following in the distance. "Seems like he can't catch up to me at this speed. Good." He said. All of a sudden I saw a ravine open up before me. "Oh, that's low." He said. He opened the Seventh Gate and ran full-force. He jumped and barely managed to make it to the other side. He looked behind him and saw Vinyl about to hit the ravine wall. He grabbed the chain and pulled so that she would avoid it. I continued running until I was just a few hundred feet from the Changeling Empire. "I'm coming, Rarity." He said hopefully. Unfortunately that hope was crushed when I appeared right in front of the building. He stopped dead in his tracks, Vinyl nearly crashing into the ground as he did so. "Don't try to get in my way!" Tid said. "You kidnapped Vinyl, and now I'm going to make you pay!" I said furiously. He looked at the top of the building nervously. He reached into his pocket and drew out a smoke ball. He threw it on the ground and it exploded, sending a huge cloud of smoke around himself.

I watched as the smoke cleared. I hadn't made a single step. "You won't stop me. I will succeed." Tid said. "Like hell you will! I'll kill you!"I replied. I ran at him and attempted to punch him. Before I did he tapped his forehead with two fingers. "Sorry Robert, maybe some other time." He said. With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I screamed with rage trying desperately, I then switched to tracking Vinyl, and then jumped up into the tower.

I blew a huge hole in the wall and jumped in to see Queen Chrysalis preparing Vinyl for the reproduction process of the changelings. My fist opened slightly as my rage and power mixed to form a sword like the admin ark but infused within it was the power of Vinyl's element of harmony. I gripped the sword and sprinted at Queen Chrysalis impaling her upon the sword. I got a bloodlust grin and twisted the sword and ignited it causing Chrysalis to burn to a crisp. I looked around me to see changelings everywhere. I smirked and flew up into the air. As the changelings came at me from every direction, I kicked them in different directions saying "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Bottom, Around" and then I created a shockwave that incinerated all of the changelings that were around me.

I released my form as I released Vinyl from her restraints. She then fell in my arms unconscious. I re-sheathed my sword, looked up into the air and disappeared as I continued back towards the Crystal Empire to take Vinyl to the hospital. I arrived at the infirmary and said "I need a doctor, stat!" A nurse came over with a hospital bed and said "Lie her down, we will look at her immediately" I nodded "Thank you" she smiled and said "No problem, we owe you for saving the Crystal Empire" I followed the nurse to a hospital room where the doctor examined her. A few minutes passed when the doctor said "Your wife will be fine, she has suffered from exhaustion, a few minor bone fractures and some abrasions, but she will make a full recovery, after some bed rest" I kissed Vinyl on the forehead and teleported to Las Pegasus to see about the others.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: phew that was a close one. Things aren't over yet! Keep reading


	25. Droppin' the bass once again!

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 24 – Droppin' the Bass once again

A few months later...  
Over the last few months things have been moving nicely, except for the fact that raising children is a living nightmare! I can't get a minute of sleep. Not only that but Vinyl and I's economic situation was spiraling downwards too, so one day we made the decision that we were getting back in the game. Vinyl called up her producer in Las Pegasus to set up our next tour, and we succeeded, this time we were able to get a world tour! Our first tour location was to be in the capital of the United Griffin Kingdom on Nightmare Night. Vinyl and I also decided that Octavia, Neon should come too, and that we should take the kids. It was several days before the first concert, we were all piling aboard Neon's tour bus, readying up for the trip ahead. We were putting the last of our luggage on the bus when Shining Armor and Princess Cadance showed up, I looked at them confused about their presence when a suitcase fell on top of me. I picked it up and asked "What are you two doing here?" Shining Armor took out his Guitar and said "I would like to go on the tour, my amazing guitar skills and Cadance's amazing singing voice, I thought it might make for a good show" I thought about it and said "What the heck, get on here" they got on the bus as I loaded the last suitcase and shut the door. Once Candance and Shining armor were on the bus, Cadance immediately went over to where Concordia and Adam were sleeping and said "Are these you kids? They are so cute" Vinyl nodded and said "The girl's name is Concordia, the boy's name is Adam" Cadance smile and said "Concordia means harmony doesn't it?" Vinyl nodded. That's when Octavia said "Next stop, the UGK!" And Neon floored it.

A few days later we arrived in the capital of the United Griffin Empire. Vinyl and I walked towards where the arena would be when Vinyl saw someone that made her furious, he was a grey colt with a blue mane and that had red colored ends, he also wore a pair of blue headphones and had brown eyes. Vinyl scowled and said "You!" He turned and looked at Vinyl and said "We'll if it isn't my old partner, now rival and princess, Vinyl Scratch" Vinyl replied "We'll if it isn't the douche who stole the credit for one of my best songs, The Living Tombstone" he smirked, looked at me and said "And this must be your current partner, Robert, is it?" I replied "Yes" He grinned and said "I can't wait to face you two tonight, I can't wait to see you fail" as he was about to walk away Vinyl said "If your're here then that means the other guys are here too" he smirked, then walked away. I frowned and said "What a dick" Vinyl nodded and said "You don't even know" we entered the large arena to see two stages set up, one on each side of the arena. Vinyl laughed a little and said "So this is a DJ face-off" I thought for a little and asked "So who are these 'other guys'" she laughed and said "My old crew, Wooden Toaster, Mic the Microphone, and I Bring Da Lulz, not to mention Living Tombstone. We called ourselves Twenty Ten" "What happened?" "The Living Tombstone stole the credit for a few songs that we had made, no one in the crew backed me up, so I left. I am going to win this face off, the victory will be so sweet" I smiled and said "Then lets start preparing".

As show time was quickly approaching, we had decided that we were all going to go on stage. Vinyl and I would be on the DJ set, Neon Lights would handle lights, Shining Armor would do guitar, Cadance would sing, and Octavia would do Violin. All of this together would make for an awesome concert. I was later told that Twenty Ten has four members, and all of them can DJ and sing, and one of them is a rapper. So naturally we would need to beat them at their own game, with music and singing. Twenty Ten would be starting first, then we will try to do better and so on and so forth.

It was several minutes before the concert, and we were set and ready to start. Vinyl and I were behind the DJ set, I looked at her and said "Let's drop the bass on these guys" she grinned and nodded "I always do, and these beats are going to be Vinylicious" I kissed her and smiled. We looked at the large area between the two stages, as all of the audience gathered in the center, ready to judge either side on their performance. That's when the lights of the other stage turned on. In their DJ setup was The Living Tombstone, and an orange pony who I suspected to be I Bring Da Lulz. The music they played was spooky, as the host of the concert walked on stage and said into the microphone "Hello UGK, and welcome to a DJ face off like no other, we have a special treat for you today... On my side we have the DJ group, Twenty Ten!" Part of the huge crowd of thousands cheered. The announcer continued "And on the other side we have a newly formed group of very well known and talented musicians... We have the grand DJ duo of DJ PON-3 and R-Step, along with DJ W1SH, and the talented violinist Octavia Melody. The last two musicians in their group are a surprise, so stay tuned. Let's get this rave started! First up... Twenty Ten" I looked at the other stage as the creepy piano music continued, dry ice mist covered the other stage as a grey pony with a black and red mane came out rapping, I guessed the was Mic the Microphone. Vinyl scowled and said "They are starting out with Nightmare Night, they are gonna hit us hard" in the middle of the song a projection of a yellow pony with green eyes, and a green and yellow mane, appeared singing. I was told that he was named Wooden Toaster. His voice was electronic like.  
Their song ended and the crowd was roaring in acceptance and excitement. The lights on our stage lit up, as Shining Armor and Octavia went on stage with their stringed instruments, the audience cheered in excitement that the Prince of the Crystal Empire was to be playing guitar with one of the greatest violinists. Octavia started playing slowly, followed by Shining Armor joining in playing power chords, then Shining Armor said into the microphone "Are you ready for the greatest concert of your life?" The crowd cheered a positive response. Shining Armor smiled and continued playing, as Princess Cadance walked on stage and started singing. The retention from the audience grew as the Princess walked on stage. The singing and the playing of stringed instruments was followed by Vinyl and I introducing trance music into the mix, causing the crowd to sway and move with the music as the rhythm mesmerized them.

As our song stopped, the crowd responded to us more then they did to Twenty Ten's performance. The light shined on the announcer as he said "It is time for the second half of this competition, a DJ off... I will play a rhythm and a baseline, and which side can play along with it best will win this round. Both sides can play at the same time. In my opinion the last round was one by the new group, so first round goes to DJ PON-3 and the group! Here is the bass line, and ready, set, mix!" Vinyl and I started playing along with the bass line as did they, but they had more DJs, so they had more styles to work with. We battled for several minutes, when I noticed a split second opening and took that opportunity to do the bass drop. Vinyl and I took control of the bass line and transformed it into one of our songs and started playing Vinylicious, Vinyl grabbed the mic an said "D to the J to the P-O-N three, and ain't no other pony drop the bass like me!" And we did exactly that, we dropped the bass.  
The song ended and the energy in the crowd was almost quintupled that of what it was at the beginning of the concert. The Announcer said "Clearly the win again goes to Vinyl, but you broke the bass line, so the win has to go to Twenty Ten" the crowd responded negatively to the verdict, but the host shook his head and said "It's the rules... The final round is the tie breaker... This round is on showmanship, as in lights, SFX and theatrics with music, Twenty Ten won the last round so they go first." They started playing Nightmare Night again as a projection of Nightmare Moon appeared, scaring the life out of the unsuspecting audience. This was followed by Wooden Toaster appearing in the fog again singing. Their song ended and I gave the thumbs up to Neon Lights. Vinyl and I played our single, Dimensions, as Neon made a laser and light show that illuminated the sky with musical notes and bass visualizations. Shining Armor started playing guitar, as a 3D projection of him appeared in the sky playing guitar with notes coming out of every chord. The crowd was loving it, causing all of them to huddle to our side of the arena.

The music and light show ended and the host announced "By crowd demand, and voting, the win goes to Vinyl Scratch and the group" Twenty Ten threw a fit. As the crowd called for an encore, the host said "It is customary that he losers play a song before the end of the concert" Living Tombstone got in the DJ booth as Wooden Toaster stepped on stage. The music was again eerie and creepy. The song started out as Wooden Toaster singing "Now a rainbow's tail isn't quite as nice, as the story we knew of sugar and spice, but a rainbow is easy once you get to know it with the help of a magic Pegasus device" the music continued with very eerie and creepy lyrics. We all decided to leave since our time was over, the rest of the crowd followed as we won and the concert was over.

When we received the prize money and the money made on the concert alone, the amount was outstanding! But right before we left we received a call from our producer in Las Pegasus he told us that our next location was to be in Cloudsdale. Vinyl looked at DJ tour dates and noticed that we would again be met with Twenty Ten, but not in a competition format. As we were about to leave Wooden Toaster showed up by the bus and said "I heard you guys are going to Cloudsdale, when you get there, would you all like a free tour of the Weather facility?" All of us except for Neon Lights and Octavia would be too busy to go, but they accepted the offer. Octavia and Neon said "Sure we will go, thanks Wooden Toaster, but everyone else will be too busy setting up" Wooden Toaster smiled and said "You don't have to call me that just call me Glaze" he then walked away. But as we drove away I looked behind the bus to see him with a devilish grin on his face. I thought to myself 'something isn't right about that guy' and then looked forward again.

As we were driving, I asked at random "What is the weather facility?" Cadance responded "The weather control facility in Cloudsdale is where they create all of the weather around Equestria" Vinyl continued "Rumors have it that dark stuff happens there, and that no pony who goes in ever returns, muahahaha!" Shining Armor replied "But we have disproven that, we have been inside, there is nothing unorthodox going on in there, it is just a rumor used to scare people" I asked in reply "So is that what the song was about? The legend." Vinyl nodded. As we continued towards our next location, everyone continued to teach me about Cloudsdale and the Pegasi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: All of you that know of the tale of the Rainbow Factory will love the next one or two chapters, and all of you that dont know of the tale, look it up. note that all of the DJs mentioned in the group Twenty Ten are actual brony DJs, look em' up!


	26. Cloudsdale's Dark Secret

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 25 – Cloudsdale's Dark Secret

We finally arrived in Cloudsdale a day later. When we arrived we immediately rented a penthouse room at a hotel. Right after we were done unpacking, I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Glaze, he said "I am here to take Octavia and Neon to the Rainbow fac... I mean Weather facility for the tour" I notified Neon and Octavia, but right before Neon walked out the door, I said to him "Keep an eye out, if anything happens, notify us immediately" he nodded and followed Glaze.  
I closed the door and walked over to Vinyl, who was taking care of the kids and said "How are they doing?" He smiled "Fine, but now it is your turn to take care of them" I sighed and took her place, as Vinyl kissed me on the cheek and said "Thank you" she then yelled to Cadance "You ready to go?" Cadance was dressed fancy as the two of them were going shopping. All that was left were me and Shining Armor. After I put Concordia and Adam to sleep, I sat on one of the bed and had a sigh of boredom. Shining Armor walked up to me and said "Wanna play video games" I shrugged and said "Sure, why not".

(Neon's viewpoint) Glaze had led us outside the main part of the city. Eventually we saw a factory like place with black smoke being expelled from the smoke stacks. Glaze waved his hand over the factory and said "Welcome to the weather facility" he led us inside and said "Though this place doesn't look large from the outside, it is begged than you think. It extends downwards into Cloudsdale, and expands around the entire city, but all of the important stuff happens here" as I observed the bubbly architecture of the facility, Glaze led us to a window that looked over a section of the facility, in there was a stream of all the colors in the rainbow, flowing into a huge cauldron of chemicals, being mixed together. Glaze pointed to this area and said "This is the heart and soul of the facility, all of the rainbow materials are atomized and restructured for the weather" I looked and noticed something, some of the equipment and machinery had bloodstains. But I decided for my sake and Octavia's, not to ask, but to wait until later. After the tour was over, as we were walking back to the hotel I said to Octavia "Am I the only one who noticed the bloodstains on the machinery?" She shook her head "I also noticed it, but didn't think anything of it" I smirked and said "I think we should investigate" Octavia's eyes widened "No, I think it's a bad idea, though... I do find it odd, when I think about the fact that there is a gruesome legend about this place, and that there are bloodstains" I rolled my eyes and said "So? Yes or no?" She sighed and said "Alright, what is the plan?" I smiled and said "We need to do a stake out, once we see an opening to get inside, we will get in and see what really goes on in there" Octavia nodded saying "It's a good plan, except for the fact that it isn't that well thought out" I scratched my head saying "Well I haven't had that much time to think about it, oh there goes Glaze, let's follow him" we followed him carefully back towards the facility. We watched for hours, with no sign of anyone entering or leaving since Glaze. Octavia looked at me and said "For a facility that makes weather with chemicals and such. There isn't much being supplied" "I know... forget this, we are breaking in" "How?" I smiled and replied "The roof" Octavia sighed "I have a bad feeling about this".

After we had managed to get on the roof, I positioned my self above an area and used my magic to cut a hole large enough to get in. We got inside and quietly made our way to the main area of the facility. Eventually we got to a set of large steel doors with signs saying stay out, and caution labels, we immediately knew that this is the place. I opened the door, Octavia went in, but as I was about to, I heard the sound of somebody coming and quickly shut it. I pretended to act confused when the guard asked "What are you doing here?" I shrugged and said "I was part of a tour, and I have been trying to find the bathroom" fortunately the guard wasn't that smart and believed me. He led me away from there, and my plan was working perfectly. As I got out of the building I telepathically contacted Octavia and asked "Are you in?" No answer, I kept trying with no answer, that's when I decided to run in there.

(As Octavia) I had just walked in when the door behind me shut. I looked around the room observing everything when I saw something that made me gasp in horror. I saw piles of dead ponies that looked like they had the life drained from them. I continued looking, to see a moderately sized line of non-pegasi ponies and unicorns in shackles heading towards a prison like area. I looked slightly upwards to see a pony strapped to a splint in mid air, then suddenly a scalpel like tool strapped him then drained him dry of his color. That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me "How are you enjoying your tour" I turned around to see Glaze in a lab coat standing there staring at me. He then knocked me out. I woke up a few minutes later tied to a pole. In front of me stood a blue pony with a yellow mane, right next to Glaze. They noticed me wake up, Glaze walked over and said "You shouldn't have gone looking for answers, now you know Cloudsdale's dark secret, and now we can't let you leave" I struggled to get out, but to no avail. Then I asked "Why do you do this?" The blue pony laughed crazily and said "For the good of Cloudsdale, few know this, but rainbows are not just made out of rain, or mist... Cloudsdale produces rainbows using the souls of ponies, and their color. Hence the name Rainbow Factory" I kept struggling and asked "But how could you do this to innocent ponies?" Then a voice out of nowhere said "We sacrifice few for the needs of many" I looked up to see to my surprise "Rainbow Dash?" She landed and continued saying "I know it's un-ethical but it needs to be done" I scowled "How could you just stand by and watch all of these ponies die, don't you have a heart, how would your friends react if they knew you were counsel to this kind of thing" Rainbow Dash laughed and said "I do it for the sake of others, and my friends will never find out about this"then Neon Lights busted into the room saying "Stop right there" Rainbow Dash, Glaze and the other pony laughed. They immediately surrounded him and said "What are you going to do, there are three of us" Neon smirked and said "What am I going to do, you ask? I told the others about this, they will be here any minute" the three looked at each other and Rainbow Dash said "Put him on the splint, he's up next" they then took Neon and started strapping him to the chair. Right as they were about to kill him. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance reluctantly charged throughout the door and said "Stop in the name of your leader!" Rainbow Dash stopped and said "Well if it isn't the cavalry. Cadance and Shining Armor, you two are supposed to scare me?" Cadance laughed and said "No, but these two are" Robert and Vinyl got into the room.  
(Back to me)  
Vinyl and I just got into the room to see the atrocities and horror that lie behind Cloudsdale's seemingly innocent look. I yelled "Let Neon down and no one gets hurt" Rainbow Dash replied "And if I don't?" I shook my head slimline slightly and said "If you want to live you will let him go" she shook her head. I smirked and said "You made your choice" I then jumped at the machine that extracted the life and destroyed it, and released Neon. I jumped back to the others and said "If you want all of your toys to still be working, I suggest complying" the blue one scowled and jumped at me. I grabbed his neck and said "Did you seriously think that you would get me?" He nodded and said "No but I distracted you" he got out of my grip as a stainless steel claw grabbed me and raised me to another platform where more of the equipment was waiting for me" I was motionless as one of the scalpel things stabbed me. After a few seconds I felt my power being drained from me, I said "You want my power, you can have it" I exerted as much energy as I could, trying to overload the machine's power bank and destroy it. But then I realized, it is till with standing it. Then it went dark.  
(Vinyl's viewpoint) I was watching as the argument raged, when I saw Robert's body fall motionless to the ground. My eyes widened, I used my magic trying to sense his life force, but it just wasn't there, I started to cry as I noticed that they had just killed him, I screamed "No! You bastards!" My eyes and hands started glowing as I picked up the bass cannon. I yelled to Cadance and Shining Armor "Get Octavia out of here, Now!" They complied and left with Octavia. I aimed at the three of them and said "You will pay! With your lives" I pulled the trigger as my element of harmony activated merging with the power of the cannon amplifying the blast greatly. The blue pony's eyes widened as the other two dodged, and he was in front of the blast. Then out of nowhere Glaze knocked the cannon out of my hand and said "Stop ruining the factory" I scowled and used my newly obtained power to punch Glaze into a wall. I then ran at him and punched him over and over again into the wall, but before I completely killed him I asked "How do I bring him back? Tell me!" He nodded and said "Destroy the cauldron" I let him go and started to walk towards the cauldron as Rainbow Dash stopped me and said "You will have to get past me" I growled as I looked at her with my eyes glowing blue, I said "Get out of my way" and kicked her into the ground. I got to the cauldron and I put my hands together focusing my energy to a single point forming a ball of energy between my hands, I made it grow to capacity as I then threw it into the cauldron, grabbed my husband and teleported away. I got outside as the compound exploded, several seconds later a green orb flew towards me and went inside Robert. I shook him for a second and nothing, when he said "I think I may need CPR" I smiled and kissed him.  
(Back to me) Vinyl and I kissed, when I saw a ball of smoke impact the ground near us. I told Vinyl "We will continue this later tonight but I have something I need to take care of" I then ran towards the impact to see Rainbow Dash covered in bruises. Her eyes opened, when she saw me she tried to escape but I put my foot on her chest and said "You will face judgement for your crimes" she gulped. I called over Cadance, when she got over here she teleported Rainbow Dash to the prison in Canterlot, and sent a message to the other princesses telling of his crimes. The same happened to Glaze.

Later that day, Vinyl and I were at the hotel resting after that huge fiasco, while everyone else was out getting food. I was lying back in my bed having yawns of boredom, when Vinyl walked over and said "I know what could keep you busy" she smirked and lied right next to me, I kissed her and said "How long are they going to be gone?" She smiled and said "A while, now stop talking" I smiled and thought 'I deserve this'.


	27. A Brief Return to Reality

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 26 – A Brief Return to "Reality"

It has been two months since the concert in Cloudsdale, during that period we had traveled to several countries doing concerts. It was a week after the concert in Germaney, and all of us were taking a well needed break from the tour on the beaches of the Ibex Empire.

At the beach Shining Armor, and Cadance were swimming, Neon and Octavia were by the tour bus cooking some barbecue and watching the kids, while Vinyl and I were sun tanning on the beach. As we were tanning I said to Vinyl "Have I ever told you that you look hot in a bikini?" She slightly giggled and said "You might not notice because of the tan but I am blushing" we laughed for a bit when Vinyl frowned slightly and said to me "Do you think that the kids will be ok, growing up in the midst of this stupid war?" I turned my head to Vinyl, sighed, and said "Yes, I believe they will be fine. As long as we are here to protect them from anything bad, they will grow up to be great" Vinyl smiled reassuringly. She opened back up her tanning mirror and said "Tell me what the world you came from is like?" I opened up my tanning mirror and replied "Well, where I come from, everything is cube like, pixelated and more defined. The days are short, only ten hours between sunrise and sunset. And at night, everything is hostile" "Like what?" "Zombies, Exploding green monsters, arrow shooting skeletons, teleporting purple eyed Enderman, poisonous giant spiders, and green slimes" "I sure would like to visit there, sounds like it would be interesting..." Suddenly a flash temporarily blinded us. Vinyl said "You need to watch where you aim the tanning mirror" "I didn't blind us" then as our eyesight cleared up, we started to see that it was Doctor Whooves. He looked at us and said "He is right, it was me who blinded you, sorry" I rubbed my temples and asked "What is it this time Whooves?" He looked at the TARDIS then back at me and said "Well I need to temporarily take you back to your own dimension shortly, something has happened, or should I say, will soon happen that you need to see" I looked at Vinyl and said "You said you wanted to see what it is like" Vinyl nodded. I looked back at Doctor Whooves and said "Let Vinyl and I get dressed and prepared and we will be right back" Whooves nodded, as we went back to the tour bus.

We returned a few minutes later dressed and equipped for the trip to my dimension. Vinyl and I then walked into the TARDIS, disappearing shortly after. Inside, I walked up to The Doctor and asked "So what exactly do I need to see?" He shook his head saying "You will have to see for yourself, no spoilers" I sighed and asked "What can you tell me?" He nodded and said "Well, what I can say is that, it has to do with someone of relation to you, and it has to do with you saving that person" I face palmed and said "You're a help" he smirked and said "Be ready to open the door to the TARDIS soon" I nodded and walked over to Vinyl. I got right next to her and said "Why do we never get to take a vacation without interruptions?" She shrugged and said "We are probably cursed to never get time off" I chuckled a bit saying "That's the best guess I've heard" we were in the middle of a conversation when Whooves yelled "You need to open the doors within the next few seconds, or the person that I am going to show you is going to be obliterated!" I dashed over to the door and pulled it open, to see a blinding explosion, followed by me being knocked over by a body.

I woke up a couple minutes later, struggling to get what ever knocked me over off of me, I pushed the body off of me to see that it was a man from my dimension, he had abrasions, bruises and burn wounds all over, but something about him seemed familiar, like I knew him. Vinyl knelt down next to me and asked "Do you know him?" I scratched my head saying "I'm not entirely sure" Doctor Whooves then rushed over with a medical kit and said "Move, I have to give him an energy pill" I looked at him and asked "What is an energy pill?" "Exactly what it sounds like" Whooves then opened the kit and pulled out a pill, and put it in the man's mouth and force fed it to him. After a while of nothing happening, Doctor Whooves checked his pulse, he was alive but his pulse was very weak. So he pulled out a syringe and a vile and said "Time for plan b" he put the syringe in the vile extracting the liquid inside, before injecting the man with it. Then Doctor Whooves randomly started counting "One...Two..." On three the man suddenly leaned up and inhaled a huge breath and said "Where am I, is this heaven?" The Doctor quickly used a devise to make him look human, and said to the man "You are far from heaven, but you did almost die" the man checked himself and sighed saying "Last thing I remember, was that I was flying out into space, preventing the world from being destroyed... Take me back to the planet!" Doctor Whooves smiled and said "That's the plan" we continued to the planet below as I carefully observed the stranger.

We arrived on the planet, as the man ran out of the TARDIS at super speed. We followed him to a crater a few miles away. But what I couldn't stop noticing was the fact that I was still round and not blocky. At the crater the man met up with a few others, but immediately hugged a blonde haired girl in the group. I then walked out of the TARDIS while The Doctor and Vinyl stayed inside. I started moving toward the group, when one of the guys in the group asked the man "Who are these guys?" He shrugged and said "I don't know but they saved me" but then a guy a few years older than them walked up to me and said "It can't be... are you... I know who you are!" I laughed a little and said "That's impossible, you don't know..." "You are Robert" he said. Then a collective gasp within the others happened. Then the man from earlier walked closer to me, looked at me and said "You can't be, my father died in front of me, I made it happen" I looked at him for a second when my eyes widened. I then said slowly "Ethan?" He looked up and nodded. I smiled slightly and said "You have your mother's naive personality in you" Ethan backed up and said "It is you, but how?" I looked down and laughed saying "Long story, but it seems that your story might be longer" Ethan's expression changed as he said "I still don't believe you, prove that you are Robert"I smirked and said "What, do you want me to race you, because I think you proved faster several years ago" Ethan backed up towards the rest of the group. I looked over at the man just as old as Ethan and said "Gaara, you've grown, your dad would be proud" then I looked over at the last man of the group, I shook my head laughing and said "Toby... Sky would be proud" I looked up, took a deep breath and said "This is so nostalgic, well I best be going before it is too hard to leave" as I started to walk away, Ethan asked "Is anyone else alive?" I stopped, with my back still turned I said "Go to Sky Army's original base near Sidelines old laboratory, there you will find something that might answer your question" I then continued walking entering the TARDIS. I got inside the TARDIS and said "He has made me proud" Vinyl then said "So that was your son in this dimension, Ethan?" I nodded. I then said to Doctor Whooves "Let's get back to the beach. This has been too stressful" he nodded and started up the TARDIS as we traveled back to my new idea of the real world.

We arrived back at the beach, moments later, seeing that everything was just as we left, I looked at The Doctor and asked "But we have been gone for some time" he smiled and said "Time is weird, it is only seconds since you left here" Vinyl and I shrugged as we walked out of the blue box and back towards the tour bus. I looked up again thinking to myself 'You've done well Ethan, you've done well'.

Read my Adventures in Minecraft series if you don't know what's happening.

The series order:  
Adventures in Minecraft: Herobrine series  
Adventures in Minecraft: Legacy!  
in Minecraft: Dawn of a new era  
in Minecraft: The Final Series  
1-2.(different viewpoint) Tid's Adventures in Minecraft (optional, but recommended)


	28. The Day that Everyone Forgot

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 26 – The Day that Everyone Forgot/I am Nobody

It all started the last day of the tour and everyone had gone home... (Vinyl and I's House outside of Canterlot)

I woke up that morning, Vinyl still fast asleep, I got up, went downstairs, and walked out the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. I looked into the distance as the rays of the sun reflected off of the Crystal Empire creating a spectrum of colors, I smiled and said "Now that's how you create a rainbow" But as I was observing the amazing sunrise scenery, I noticed a cloud of purple colored fog rolling in fast from the distance. I looked as I thought to myself "That isn't normal" I started backing up into the house, shutting the door and sealing it as I got inside. I turned around to see Vinyl already awake, I told her "Close and seal all of the windows and openings to the outside" she looked at me confused asking "Why?" "Just do it! And where is the amulet?" "In the safe" I nodded and she went to close everything. I closed all of the doors and windows, and sealed them. I looked through the glass to see how much time I had... The fog was still a fair distance away. I ran to where we kept the safe, put in the combination, and opened it up. Inside that safe was everything powerful and of value that we owned. I grabbed the amulet and slammed the safe shut as I ran to the force field generator that was on the roof of the house. I got to the ladder climbing up to the roof. I got up to the top, the generator right next to me, I opened up the power source, stuffing fifteen power cells in, followed by placing Vinyl's element of harmony inside. A couple seconds passed, when the generator finally started up, causing the force field to start encompassing the house. I watched in suspense, as the force field formed, hoping that it would finish before what ever the fog was rolled in. Then, right at last second, it finished, I then watched as the strange fog encircled, and covered the area, I then went back inside.

Vinyl came up to me and asked "What is going on?" I pointed out the window and said "Take a look, I can't explain it" Vinyl walked over to the window to see all of the fog and said "Purple fog?" I nodded and said "I don't know, but I am curious on finding out" Vinyl shrugged and walked over to the air vent control, and said "I can't explain it either, but we better turn on the air system. She flipped the switch, opening the air ducts that supply the house with air when the force field is up. I then asked "Are the kids upstairs?" She nodded saying "Yes" "Good, so, in the meantime, what is for breakfast?" Vinyl sighed and said "I was going to get food today because we are running low, all we have is toast" I nodded "That's fine" she nodded saying "Go check on the kids, the toast will be done shortly" I then went upstairs to check on Adam and Concordia.

A few minutes later I heard a loud crash, followed by a thump. I walked to the steps, looking down the stairs I see the purple fog, floating heavily on the ground. I yelled "Dammit, the air ducts were opened" I put on one of the air filtration masks that we kept with our safety items. As I was walking down the stairs, I put a sealing spell on the room where the kids were at in the house. I continued toward the kitchen to see Vinyl on the floor, unconscious. I went over to her, knelt down and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and asked "Who are you?" I backed up and thought to myself 'This might be an affect of the gas' I continued walking backwards until I got to the door, I opened it and immediately ran towards Canterlot.

I got there several minutes later, seeing that the purple fog has already filled the city. I ran up to the castle, and went directly towards the throne room. As I was about through, Flash Sentry stopped me saying "Who are you, and why are you here?" I smiled and said "Don't mess with me, you know who I am" he shook his head "I don't know you at all" I pushed passed him and barged into the throne room saying "Something terrible has happened..." The princesses looked at me questionably saying "Who are you, and what are you doing in the castle?" I stood fast and said "You know me, I am Robert, I saved the  
Crystal Empire, killed Sombra, and am the husband of Vinyl Scratch" they looked at each other and shrugged. I then teleported out of there, because clearly, they too have lost their minds. I went to several places, each one, no one knew who I was, it was like the gas completely erased me, and everything about me from everyone's memory. I continued searching, and searching, but to no avail. Even Doctor Whooves forgot who I was. I fell to my knees, giving up on the whole endeavor, I put my head on the ground saying "What is happening, what did I do to deserve this?" Then a thought struck me, I stood back up and said "Zecora can help!" I then ran towards her house, in hopes of a cure, or something.

When I got there, I knocked on the door, Zecora opened the door and asked "What do you want?" "Zecora do you remember me?" She replied sarcastically "No, I don't, it's not like I just saw you a few months ago, what do you think!" I backed up slightly and said "Purple gas, loss of memory, confused" Zecora sighed and said "So it's back, come inside" I walked in the house. Zecora grabbed one of her books, and took my gas mask. She sat down and said "I heard about your trip to the factory in the clouds" I nodded and sat down also. She took a scraper and scraped all of the residue of the gas off the mask and put I ton the table, she then took some strange liquid that looked like blood and put a drop on it, suddenly the residue burst into a tiny rainbow. Zecora grinned and said "Just as I thought, the unstable chemicals used at the rainbow factory spilled after it was destroyed, it must of evaporated and turned into a gas. The chemicals must have a side effect that causes memory loss" "But they don't forget everything, it just erased me from everyone's memory" she thought for a second and said "That is interesting, did anything happen up there that significantly had to do with you?" I nodded "My soul was extracted and mixed with the chemicals before it was destroyed" Zecora nodded and said "Your soul influenced the effects of the chemicals..." "Is there a cure!" She got up and went around her hut, grabbing certain potions and stuff. She eventually set all of them down and started mixing. Zecora then said "Though, note this, if you don't get this potion dispersed my tomorrow at midnight, everyone's memory of you will be erased forever" I nodded.

She was mixing for hours on end, until finally she took the residue of the gas and through it into the mix. Zecora then looked at me and said "Now I need a drop of your blood and the potion will be complete" I took a small sharp rock and slit my thumb letting a few drops of blood fall into the cauldron, causing reaction to erupt from the mix, also changing it to a different color. Zecora then said "Take this cauldron to the remnants of the Rainbow Factory and feed the potion to the cloud maker. It should rain this all over Equestria" I nodded, grabbed the cauldron and disappeared.

I reappeared in Cloudsdale, I saw the factory in the distance, but as I started to run towards it, I was stopped by several pegasi dressed in lab coats, in the front was Glaze. He looked at me and said "So I see my plan is working perfectly. Everypony gaze upon the man that doesn't exist. How do you like your new life?" I scowled and said "You did this?" Glaze grinned "I had to get revenge somehow. I won't let you restore everyone's memories" I then said "Try to stop me" then the other pegasi came at me, I hit them left and right knocking them out of the sky. I saw an opening and froze Glaze in place, and knocked him out of the clouds. I then took the cauldron and teleported to the Rainbow Factory. I got there and walked over to the feed that went into cloud producer. I then poured all of the chemicals into the machine and pulled a nearby lever causing the machine to start producing clouds. These clouds were blue, as they were filled with the elixir that Zecora created. But then I remembered, the pegasi were cloud busters. So I ran and jumped onto one of the clouds, slightly hovering I fought off the pegasi as the attempted to destroy the clouds. This went on till dark, when I looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight" I noticed it was time, and went into my ultimate form using my fire abilities to heat up the atmosphere. After all of the rain fell, the heated air caused all of the liquid to evaporate into a gas. I did this everywhere, eventually causing the same amount of fog as before to encompass the land.

I went back to my house, arriving two minutes before midnight. I found Vinyl, still confused as to who I am, and poured a small vile of the chemical into my hand, the resonant heat emanating from my previous heating of the atmosphere, caused it to evaporate. I then blew the gas at her face, she inhaled and fainted again. I put her in bed and went back to Zecora's house. I was talking with Zecora when she said "The chemicals will no tony restore their memory of you, but will also erase all of the events of yesterday and today" I nodded "Thank you" she smiled "Anytime" I then walked out of her house, heading back home as it was almost dawn. I got to Vinyl and I's bedroom and lied down right next to Vinyl until she woke up the next morning.  
The next day was perfectly normal, everyone remembered who I was, and when ever I brought up the last day and a half people didn't know what I was talking about, as no one remembered any of the events, as if nothing happened at all.

Me: to anime watchers, the plot of this chapter may sound familiar to a certain movie of a popular anime named after a cleaning chemical/disinfectant (Bleach). I am running out of plot ideas so I kind of took from the plot of the movie Bleach: Fade to Black. Please send in ideas, requests and such for chapters, it will be really helpful.


	29. Insanity

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 28 – Insanity

Me: This chapter will be a little bit different than the others in how it's written, but still all the same. This is a timeline of how Robert's sanity lessened over time.

Every day since the destruction of Rainbow Factory, my sanity has been slowly eating away itself. I've started to have hallucinations, no, visions more like. All of these visions, of people dying, friends dying, the most recent involving Vinyl. But the visions aren't the worst of it, I've been hearing voices in my head, compelling me to do terrible acts, to turn on others, telling me that everyone is out to get me and the people I love. All that I have been thinking to myself 'How long will it be until I finally lose it, go insane, and hurt others'...

Two months after the day that every one forgot...

I woke up one morning from a horrible dream, my quick awakening scaring Vinyl awake. I got up and walked onto the balcony, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. As I was staring over the horizon, I heard from behind me "You had another vision didn't you?" I sighed, while still looking out "Yes, but this one was different, everyone was lying lifeless on the ground, dead" I turned around and looked at Vinyl. She looked at me questionably and said "That's not all that happened is it?" I shook my head and looked at my hands "The worst part about it was... I was the one who killed them. I can't stop having these horrific visions, they are eating away at my ability to think" Vinyl walked over and hugged me saying "It will all be ok, it always turns out ok in the end" I hugged her back, slightly frowning thinking 'I wish I could believe you'. When she broke the hug she said "Maybe a stroll through Canterlot might help. Get some fresh air, get out of the house, be around some people for once" I nodded "That sounds nice, let's take them with too" she nodded in agreement. As she walked back inside she was saying "Be downstairs soon, because it won't take that long for me to get the kids and myself ready" I yelled back "I will be down, I just have to think for a little bit longer" she made a worried smile, and went down the hall. I looked back over the horizon thinking to myself.

Later...  
Vinyl and I were casually walking through the streets of Canterlot, Vinyl had Adam and Concordia in a stroller while I was walking right next to her. After an hour or so my vision of my surroundings started to turn corrupted. What looked like a normal street lined with shops, started morphing into a scene of fire, destruction and death. I rubbed my eyes as I continued walking, but right when everything started going back to normal, my vision of the city completely turned into a nightmare. I stopped in place, trying to convince myself that what I was seeing was all just a illusion, but I couldn't. I eventually, after several minutes, accepted this vision to be reality, collapsing to my knees in tears at the sight. I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

A while later I awoke in a hospital bed, within a closed room. I tried to move, but I was restrained to it. I looked over through the window to my left, it was one way glass, but my enhanced vision allowed me to see through it. I saw Vinyl on the other side and asked "Where am I and why am I restrained?" Eventually the door opened and Vinyl and a doctor pony walked in. The doctor pony came up right next to the bed and said to me "Apparently you collapsed out of nowhere in Canterlot, after that point you started to have a out-of-control episode, where we restrained you" I looked worryingly and asked "Did I hurt anyone?" He shook his head "Fortunately no. Now Vinyl has informed me that you have been having visions of terror, is this true?" I nodded. The doctor thought to himself and then said "All I can say is try to be more active, and try not to think about it, otherwise, you're fine" he released me from my restraints. I got up rubbed my strained wrists, turned to the doctor and said "Thank You" he nodded. Vinyl and I then went straight home.

When we got home, as I was about to go upstairs Vinyl said "I have something that might help you calm down and sleep better" She took out her MP3 and gave it to me saying "Go to the playlist that has the title 'chillstep' and listen to it, it should calm you down" I nodded as I took it from her and continued walking upstairs. I got to the bedroom and as I lied down, I put the earbuds in my ears and started playing the music. I went deeper and deeper into a state of trance as I listened to the slow, peaceful rhythm of the music. I woke up in a dream, in this dream was our current house, the countryside was peaceful and serene. I was outside lying down on the ground next to Vinyl who also had the kids with her. We were watching the clouds go by, spotting ones that were shaped like objects and stuff. Everything was perfect. Then out of nowhere, at super speed a man took Vinyl and killed her before my eyes, then did the same to my son and daughter. I stood in horror. Horror and sadness, turned to rage and bloodlust as I became uncontrollable, I jumped at the killer ripped off the hood and mash he had on, revealing his face, which made me gasp, and question everything at the same time. The person behind the mask was... Me. I grasped my head, eyes wide open, breathing heavily, then a voice in the back of my head said "Yes, you did this, you will kill everyone you love, and anything that lives" I looked over at the bodies to see Vinyl ask "Why..." I then woke up. I looked around to see that I was in a crater, in the middle of what looked like the Crystal mountain range in the far north. I stood up, brushed myself off, and attempted to get a sense of direction so I could get back to the house. I looked behind me to see a series of holes through mountain sides and said "I guess home is this way" I then followed a trail of destruction.

I reached back to the house an hour later, to see that a quarter of the upper level of the house was completely obliterated. I came closer to the house to see that Vinyl was wondering what happened. As I was about to go to her, I stopped myself, deciding that it would be better to keep away, for their safety. I took out my mini notebook, and a pen and started writing a letter to Vinyl saying:  
Vinyl, if you are reading this, then I must have already left...  
My ever increasing loss of sanity is starting to cause me to flip out and destroy un-intentionally. My visions are becoming worse and worse, I can't tell what is real and what isn't anymore. Voices in my head are telling me to do terrible things and turn against people. With this I can't be around you or anybody, for your safety, the safety of the kids and the safety of the kingdom I have gone on a journey by myself, and left Equestria for fear of harming others. Don't try to go after me, it will just make it worse. I don't know how long I will be gone, but until I find a way to stop myself from going insane and find peace, I will not return. If I don't return for a while, tell the kids how great I was, and for their sake and for mine, don't tell them that I did this. Because their curiosity will later in life lead them to try and find me. I love you, and always will... Goodbye.

After I wrote the letter I floated it down into the house, where it landed on the counter. After that, I went to Zecora's gathered some supplies, potions, and while I was there I explained to Zecora why I was doing this and what was going on, Octavia was there too, but she swore to secrecy. After gathering much needed supplies, I headed towards Las Pegasus, where I would meet up with what remained of my guild of mercenaries, Mist, Mirror, and Stratos. From that point on The four of us, went on a journey out into the world, no specific goal, just a journey.

(As Vinyl) I was looking at the small scene of destruction in the upstairs. I knew what happened, but I didn't want to accept the reality of the situation. After observing the destroyers section of the house, I went downstairs to see a note on the counter in the kitchen. After reading it my eyes started tearing up. I then out the note in my pocket, grabbed Adam and Concordia, and teleported to Neon and Octavia's house in Manehattan. I arrived in the house where I set the kids down in the spare crib in the guest room and, walked into the living room. When I went into the living room, Octavia and Neon were surprised that I was here and Octavia asked "Oh, Vinyl when did you get here?" "Several minutes ago" I replied in a sad tone. Neon noticed this and asked "What's wrong?" I started crying thinking about it as I said through the tears "He disappeared" "Why did he leave, he must have had a reason" I took out the note from my pocket and handed it to him. After he read it Neon said "I see, he had a good reason. He did the noble thing. Don't follow him" I looked over at Octavia, who looked very nervous, and was sweating a lot. I started speaking to her, immediately making her jump slightly, I asked "Octavia, do you know something that I don't?" Octavia shook her head dramatically, "Octavia?" Said Neon. Octavia kept looking in all directions when she finally said "Ok, he went to Zecora's after he left, he was heading to Cervidas on the southern continent" I looked down and said "He is probably too far away by now" Neon shook his head saying "As I said before, it would be best if you didn't go after him, he must figure this out on his own" I then sat down next to Octavia and started crying on her shoulder.

Me: This chapter was one of my best ideas yet, it opens up so many plot ideas and possibilities...  
Vinyl: YOU JERK! You took him away from me!  
Me: I had to for the storyline and the viewers, I had to keep this going!  
Vinyl: I know I can't use magic on you because you could just write it away, so... *knock out punch*  
Me: *hits floor unconscious*  
Vinyl: He is out for a while, so I will do the outro... Favorite, follow, and review, or else I just lost Robert for nothing. DO IT!


	30. The Journey Ahead

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 29 – The Journey Ahead

Me: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Robert: Wrong intro, that's for Star Wars.

Me: Not very long ago, in a desert slightly far away...

Robert: Better...

Me: We find four strangers in hoods fighting off a band of assassins in the sand, during a dust storm...

Not extremely long after the last chapter happened...

(The desert sand dunes of Zebrica)

"Damn, I heard these assassins were good, but I didn't know they were this good" said Mist

"I hear ya, in this dust I can barely even see my hands" said Stratos

"I am having no problem blending in" said Mirror

"Well not all of us are Changelings, smart ass" said Robert.

(Roberts Viewpoint)

All of us were fighting off assassins hired by the leader of Cervidas, the assassins were well trained to camouflage themselves in the sand, and attack at a seconds notice. I turned to Mist and said "We need to get rid of this sand or else we aren't going anywhere!" He looked up at the sky, then at Stratos and said "Stratos, do you think you can create a wind current strong enough to disrupt the storm?" Stratos nodded and flew upwards with all of his might in the midst of all the dust. Eventually the dust storm stopped, and we could see the assassins clearly now. I used a power stomp to send the assassins into the air, followed by Mist killing them within the blink of an eye. "Nice work" I said. Mist grinned at the compliment and reappeared right next to me. Mirror then asked me "So what are we doing in Zebrica, again?" I turned around to him and said "Zecora told me there is an expert on sealing magic that lives in the middle of the desert" "And we need this person why?" I sighed and said "This may be our only chance at releasing Slenderpony" Mirror nodded. I looked at Stratos and said "Fly up and comb the area for anything that looks like a house, building, pretty much anything that would be unorthodox for a desert" He nodded and jumped upwards. I turned around, put my hood up, and pointed my arm forwards saying "Let's continue".

We walked for hours on end until, Stratos said "Found something!" He landed softly on the ground as the rest of us tried to catch up to him. We got to him to see nothing. I asked "Where is it?" Stratos banged his fist on a seemingly invisible wall, causing a house to appear. I nodded once at Stratos as we barged through the door. Inside was an elderly zebra, he turned around and said to me "So you must be the one, who has come to free the faceless one" I nodded and asked "Are you Zecora's father?" He nodded slightly. I smiled and said "Thank you for agreeing to help us" he sat down and said "Anything for my daughter" "So when do we release him?" The old zebra smiled and said "I think you should look behind you" I turned around to see Slenderpony standing there. I turned back around and asked "But how?" He grinned and said "In this dimension, those who are sealed, are instead sent here" Mist looked at him inquisitively and asked "But why are they sent here?" The zebra stood up and said "Well from what the time walker told me, this house is neither here, nor there, it is in between, it is a anomaly of reality, sealing sends someone I between dimensions, this is the only place that someone can easily be extradited to" we all nodded. But as we were about to leave, because our business here was done, I told the others to go outside and wait for me, because I had to have a little talk with Zecora's father. When they went outside, I asked him "You know what my main reason for coming here is..." He nodded "You are here to cure your loss of self" I nodded back. He took out a book from under his table and flipped it open and said "To regain your mind, and your lost self, you must travel to The Echo, which is on the continent east of Equestria. There, within a cave on the coastline of the Scorched Lands, you will face your inner fears, and your inner self" I nodded. As I was leaving he said "Good luck, and beware of the one who watches with many eyes" I continued out the door. When I got outside of the house, Slenderpony asked telepathically "Where do we go next?" I looked at everyone else and said "When we return to Equestria, all of you will go to the Manehattan base, The next journey, is one I must face alone, however Slenderpony is bound by enchantment to come with me" they all nodded, I nodded back and we started our journey back towards Equestria.

We traveled for days through the desert, trekking north through several countries. We eventually reached the coastline, where we took a boat the remainder of the way. When we reached Equestria, right when I set one foot on the soil something went off in my head "She knows" suddenly a flash of light happened. Slenderpony and everyone jumped in front of me. But then they stood down when they saw who it was. I saw, it was Vinyl standing there, a fear formed in one of my eyes, I then shook my head and ordered out "Disappear!" We all then vanished into thin air. I couldn't see Vinyl but I could feel that she was crying.

That is when I arrived with Slenderpony on the coast of the Broken Leylands. I then told Slenderpony to scout the Scorched Lands for this 'cave'. He eventually returned and said "I think I found the cave" I looked at him questionably and asked "You think? You either did or didn't" Slenderpony scratched his head saying "Well whenever I got anywhere remotely close to the cave, it would repel me away like a forcefield" I nodded "That's probably the cave. Can you teleport me there?" He nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder and teleported me just outside of the cave.


	31. The Cave

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 30 – The Cave

Me: In this chapter, Robert will face one of his most trying of challenges. For in this cave... He must face himself, and the darkness that lies within his soul.

I arrived just outside the cave, it was more like a cavern because of its gaping structure, but as I walked closer to it, I could tell something wasn't right about it, everything seemed...off, but at the same time, something was drawing me to the cave. I took caution, as I continued slowly into the mouth of the cavern. As I treaded into the dark cave, I started to hear things, but I continuously brushed them off as if they were nothing, but as I went deeper in, the voices became louder, echoing throughout my head, making it harder and harder to concentrate much less think clearly. I fell to my knees on the ground, grasping my head, almost pulling my hair out. There was too much noise, until I just screamed "Get out of my head!" And it all stopped. I stood back up carefully, letting go of my head I looked around, and continued lightly, deeper into the cave. I eventually reached the deepest point of the cave where a lone, illuminated pond awaited in the center of the room of the cave. I walked towards it observantly looking over it as I got close. Once I was standing right next to it, I thought to myself 'I believe I am supposed to get into the pond' I walked into the pond, and as I became submerged a green orb of light enveloped me. I was hovered upwards above the pond. Then the pain started. I looked to my left to see Zecora standing there with her hooves pointed at me, I looked to my right to see her father in the same position. Then out of nowhere an acute pain happened everywhere on my body at once. I struggled to make it stop, but then Zecora said "Stop struggling, or else you will make it worse" suddenly all of the pain centered in my chest, I looked down to see a black smoke-like aura being extracted from my chest. Zecora's father then said "We are extracting all of the darkness from inside of your soul, the reason you must not struggle, is the fact we might accidentally take your actual soul with it!" I nodded as I tried to quench the pain that was covering me. Then I started to feel fatigued, and as I was about to fall asleep, Zecora said "When you fall asleep you will face your deepest and darkest fear, along with the darkness that lurks within... If you fail, it will take over you.."My eyes then closed as I passed out.

I again awoke in the same environment as the last dream, the gruesome horrors of everyone's death, along with the face of me under the mask of the man I had destroyed. That is when I heard the voice "So you have returned, welcome back to your worst nightmare" I turned around to see a weird version, of what looked like Sombra, but he was enveloped with the same dark aura as Nightmare Moon. He looked at me and said "So you noticed the strangeness of my appearance, you are very perceptive... Over the course of your fights with me and your encounter with Nightmare Moon, plus the Rainbow Factory you have been exposed to the dark magic that I possessed, which causes the living to see the worst thing that they can ever imagine; you have been exposed to the nightmare mist that Luna possesses, which causes terrible nightmares; lastly, you were exposed to the chemicals of the Rainbow Factory, which allowed the dark energy that I mentioned previously, to enter your disembodied soul" I frowned and said "So, I assume you know what I am doing back inside of this horrible imagination?" Sombra laughed "You believe you can rid yourself of me? Impossible!" I grinned and said "Well from our previous fights, I think we have established what is possible and what isn't" he scowled as he jumped at me, to which I kicked him into a nearby building. I sprinted up to him and gave him a series of sucker punches. This was doing massive effect, until I tried to use magic on him, he dodged it and said "I can see through any magic attack you try to use against me" I then uppercut him with all of my might, sending him through several more houses, and into the ground, where I, again, caught up to him and gave him a series of kicks, followed up by a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him into the Canterlot mountainside. Sombra then got back up as if nothing happened. He then sprinted at me, punching me with an extreme amount of force. I went flying, eventually impaling the ground. Sombra teleported to me and said "I just hit you with the force of all of your previous attacks combined" I then spat at Sombra, causing him to scowl. He then kicked me deeper into the ground. That's when Sombra said "Well I guess it's time to take this mortal body of yours" he then disappeared. As I just lied there, barely able to move.

(On the outside)  
Zecora and her father had been performing this ritual for several days already (although it only seemed like hours in the dream state). When suddenly Robert's eyes opened, except they were green with red irises. Zecora said "He failed, the darkness is taking over him" Zecora's father shook his head "He is still in there, we need to strengthen our power output" Zecora nodded as they focused more magic onto the ritual.

(Back to me)  
I was lying there staring up at the sky. Thinking about everything, and trying to figure out how I was defeated, when I remembered that there was one way I could get rid of Sombra once and for all. I tried my hardest to stand up, when I finally was able to stand, I held my hand out as the Admin Arc started to materialize. When it was finished forming, I grasped on to it saying "The sword that can banish any and all evil, I must use your power" the sword then gained a white aura. I smiled saying "I take that as a yes". I walked to the center of the area I was at and yelled "Sombra, if you are as powerful as you self-proclaim yourself to be, then finish me off!" A few seconds passed when a dark cloud jetted down from the sky hitting the ground, and there he appeared. I grinned "You fell into my trap" I went behind him and stabbed him throughout the chest with the sword, causing him to explode into a cloud of white energy, which was then sealed within the Admin Ark.

I then woke up, still hovering over the pond, I looked at Zecora and asked "Is it done?" She nodded, releasing the ritual, causing me to fall face first into the pond below. After I dried off, Zecora asked me "Where is the sword that you sealed the darkness within?" I held out my hand forming the sword in it, I handed it to Zecora who then extracted the dark energy from the sword sealing it in a green orb. Then as she was putting the orb away, the dark energy broke out, and jetted out of the cave. Zecora's father scowled and said "It will be looking for a new host" After a few minutes of explanations, I thanked Zecora and her father, but as I started to walk out of the cave, a strong sense of dizziness came over me. I stood still, regaining my focus and said "I guess I used a little too much energy while in that dream state" and walked out of the cave. When I exited the mouth of the cave, I opened up my arms feeling the warm rays of the sun. I observed my surroundings and said "I can sense things so much more clearly now! No more voices!" Slenderpony appeared and asked "Do we return to Equestria?" I shook my head "No, not yet. I have somewhere I must go before I return" Slenderpony asked back "Where?" I looked to the west and said "Amarica" (A-mare-ica) He asked back "Why are we going there?" I smirked a little saying "When I get back, I am probably going to be beaten within an inch of my life by Vinyl. So I might as well get something for her, to possibly be forgiven a little bit" Slenderpony face hoofed, even though he didn't have a face. I pointed forward and said "This way!" Slenderpony turned me around, and I said "Ok, this way then" we then started our quest to Amarica.


	32. Help from a Rival & Return to Equestria

RAIM/MLP crossover

Chapter 31 - Help from a Rival/Return to Equestria

After several days of trekking through the tropical forests of Amazonia, we finally reached Amareica. We entered the capital of the country to see it bustling with activity, stores lined every street, each one as crowded as the others, the ponies here were a lot less organized and mannerly than the ones in Equestria. As we walked through town, Slenderpony asked me "What are we looking for?" I sighed and said "You wouldn't know what to look for if I told you" "I won't know what to look for anyways if you don't tell me" he said in response. While looking around I said "We are looking for the X-5000 DJ set and stereo system" Slenderpony then said "Does it look like that?" Pointing at a music shop. I turned around and said "Yes like that". When we walked into the music store to purchase the item, I looked by the counter to see none other than The Living Tombstone, I looked at hoping and said "What are you doing here?" He turned his head and replied "Nothing much, just purchasing new equipment, same question to you" I replied "I am here to buy the X-5000" he laughed hysterically. I asked "What's so funny?" He laughed a little longer and then said "You're out of luck, Lulz bought it last week. And I don't think he will be giving it up so easily" I asked back "Could you get it from him?" He grinned and then said "I could, but it will cost you... Should we say, the prize money from that concert in the UGK" "Hell no!" "Suit your self, I guess you don't want it that badly..." I interrupted and said "Alright, fine, but I will only give you the money after I am sure that you will do as you say" he stopped me and said "Money up front, or no deal" I sighed and nodded.

After The Living Tombstone was done buying new equipment, we went to the nearby bank and transferred the large sum of money that Vinyl and I earned from the concert, but I wasn't worried, that was only two percent of all of the money that we had. After I transferred the money, I turned to Tombstone saying "There, you are now five million bits richer" he nodded and said "Now that that is take care of, let's see about your new sound system shall we".

Slenderpony and I followed Tombstone to his and the rest of Twenty Ten's studio, where we met Lulz. Tombstone walked up to Lulz and said "These guys want your X-5000" he shook his head "Why should I give this to him, him and Vinyl are our rivals" "This guy is paying five million for it" "Sold!" Lulz said with extreme enthusiasm. Lulz even repackaged it for us. Right before we left with our new sound system, I turned around and asked "Why are we rivals exactly?" They thought about it'll a while and then shrugged. "Then why are we holding grudges, let's just be friends" Tombstone and Lulz nodded. I nodded back too. As Slenderpony and I were leaving, Lulz said "You want help getting that system back to Equestria? We have a jet" Tombstone tried to shut him up. I looked at Slenderpony, and then back at them and said "Sure, that will be cool". The next day, Twenty Ten then personally flew with us and the X-5000, on their private jet, back to Equestria. The flight only took a few hours, when I heard "We are now on our final approach into Las Pegasus airport" I woke up abruptly when I heard that, causing me to also hit my head. I sat there rubbing my head, I looked at Mic the Microphone and said "Thanks for the lift you guys" they all nodded.

After we landed, Slenderpony and I teleported the X-5000 to the house, following after it a few seconds later. When we got to the house, I noticed that everything was repaired, and the house looked new again. I laughed and said "We weren't gone that long were we?" Slenderpony replied "Three months" "You've got a point". I walked up to the door of the house and knocked on it, trying to be as much as a surprise as possible. I backed up in front of the sound system, and waited for a few seconds, when the door opened, my jaw dropped in shock. Vinyl had reverted back to an Alicorn. I said "What the hell, but, but how?" Vinyl then walked up to me and hit me across the face. I rubbed my cheek and said "I deserved that, but I got you this" I pointed to the system. She frowned even more and said "It still doesn't justify the fact that you disappeared for several months, leaving me to be alone with the kids, taking care of them by myself. I saw you at the harbor on the coast that day, and you just left. I cried for weeks upon end for you to return. Now you think you can return out of nowhere, with and awesome gift and think it's all better?" I thought for a second "Yes?" She cried a little as she hugged me "Yes, just don't ever do that again" I held her in an embrace and said "I will never put you through this again" we kissed, she broke the hug, I then asked the question "What happened to you?"...


End file.
